Verschlungene Wege
by LadyRaven85
Summary: Elena, eine Halbelbin, schließt sich mit ihrer besten Freundin den Gefährten im Ringkrieg an. Welches Geheimnis hütet sie? Wird sie die Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit endlich ablegen können?  10th bzw. 11th Walker. Mary Sue? I don't know! :
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier das erste Kapitel meiner schon fertiggeschriebenen und "etwas" längeren HdR-Story. Hab sie vor ein paar Jahren beendet und konnte mich jetzt mal durchringen, sie online zu stellen. :-)

Auch wenn sie schon fertiggestellt ist, ist Kritik natürlich herzlich willkommen! Vielleicht überarbeite ich die Story irgendwann noch einmal. Oder vielleicht hilft die Kritik mir bei meinen anderen Stories?! Langer Rede kurzer Sinn: Das kleine Knöpflein unten wartet auf eure Benutzung! grins

"..." normal reden

"unterstrichen" elbisch

'...' denken

kursiv Telepathie

**Verschlungene Wege**

Kapitel 1

„Ahhh, tut das gut!!!" seufzte Elena und ließ sich tiefer in das angenehme Wasser der heißen Quelle sinken. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre müden Muskeln langsam entspannten. „Wie lange ist das schon her, dass wir das letzte Mal hier waren? Es kommt mir so vor, als ob es ewig lange her ist!" _„Ewig??? Na, dass ihr Elben ein etwas anderes Zeitempfinden habt, weil ihr unsterblich seid, ist mir ja bewusst! Aber das „ewig", das du meinst ist erst 4 Tage her!" _antwortete eine Stimme in Elenas Kopf. Elena wandte sich zu der Gestalt die über ihr auf einem Felsen ruhte und sah in das grinsende Gesicht ihrer Freundin. „Na und? Trotzdem hab ich es mir redlich verdient, nachdem wir endlich die Orks besiegt haben! War ja ein hartes Stück Arbeit! 200 Orks gegen unser restliches Heer von nur eben 40 Mann! Und wir mittendrin… Oh man… Warum, Kira? Warum???"

„_Die Dunkelheit nimmt mehr und mehr zu! Es heißt, dass der Eine Ring wiedergefunden wurde… Sie suchen ihn überall! Auch hier im Silberwald. Niemand ist mehr sicher! Nicht bevor der Ring vernichtet wird!"_ spürte Elena wieder die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Ach, Kira! Ich will nichts von „Dunkelheit" oder sonstigen schrecklichen Dingen hören! Wieso kann ich nicht einfach meine Ruhe haben? Wie jedes andere normale Mädchen auch? Warum ich?"

„_Weil du nicht normal bist! Dein Schicksal hat dir was anderes bestimmt! Du musst kämpfen! Um Mittelerde wegen! Warum versteckst du dein wahres Ich? Kämpfe!" _sagte Kira.

Elena sah ihr trotzig in die haselnussbraunen Augen, die im Mondlicht funkelten. Doch auch in diesem Blick bemerkte Kira die Angst, die tief in Elena schlummerte. ‚_Du bist nicht die einzige, die Angst hat, meine Kleine! Ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast, aber dennoch… Ich spüre deine Stärke! Wie kann man sie nur erwecken? Mit Provokation komme ich auch nicht weiter, fürchte ich…'_

„Bitte, Kira, dräng mich nicht! Die Dunkelheit hätte mich schon zweimal fast umgebracht. Ich will nicht, dass sie es beim dritten Mal endgültig schafft…" Betrübt senkte Elena ihren Blick und wandte sich wieder um, weg von den prüfenden Augen ihrer Freundin. Sie blickte auf ihre Handgelenke. Die Armreifen mit dem großen Schmuckstein funkelten mit dem Sternenlicht um die Wette. Schon lange verfluchte Elena dieses Geschenk, oder vielmehr die Bürde, die sie vor langer Zeit angenommen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz wusste sie, dass es Kira trotz ihres Drängens, eigentlich nur gut mit ihr meinte. Der Bund ihrer Freundschaft, den sie vor so vielen Jahren eingegangen waren ließ ihr kein Zweifel daran.

Während Elena auf das ruhige Wasser der heißen Quelle schaute, in dem sich die Sterne spiegelten, erinnerte sie sich an die Nacht ihrer Begegnung als ob es gestern gewesen wäre.

Bei dem Wort „gestern" musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. „Elben? Zeitrechnung?" Kiras Worte klangen noch in ihrem Kopf nach. _„Weswegen grinst du so? Hab ich was lustiges gesagt?" _fragte Kira, die sich auf ihrem Felsen so weit vorgeschoben hatte, dass sie weiterhin einen Blick auf ihre Freundin werfen konnte.

„Kira, wie lange ist es her, seit wir uns das erste Mal trafen?" erwiderte Elena, ohne wirklich auf die eben gestellte Frage einzugehen.

„_Hmm… Lass mich überlegen… Ich denke es waren ziemlich genau 723 Jahre… Hier im Silberwald in der Nähe dieser Quelle!"_

Beide blickten nun in den sternenklaren Himmel und riefen die Erinnerung an diese Nacht zurück.

Es regnete in Strömen und in kurzen Abständen zuckten Blitze über den tiefschwarzen Himmel. Elena war schon bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Ihr Pferd hatte Probleme mit dem aufgeweichten Boden und kam nur langsam voran. Wieder und wieder rutschte es aus, aber die Elbin trieb es ungeachtet dessen weiter in den dunklen Wald. Hohe Bäume und dichtes Gestrüpp flankierten den schmalen Weg, den die beiden nahmen. ‚Warum passiert das nur immer mir???' fragte sich Elena. Gilnor, der Anführer des Heers Silberwalds hatte sie und 4 weitere Männer ausgesandt um die Umgebung auszuspähen. Es waren Gerüchte laut geworden, dass Orks in der Nähe waren. Und um gut gerüstet zu sein hat er veranlasst, dass jede Nacht Späher ausgesandt werden. Und eben in dieser Nacht war Elena an der Reihe. Gilnor hatte sie ungeachtet ihres Geschlechts auserwählt, da sie eine fähige Kämpferin war. Geschickt mit Bogen und Schwert, geschickter als manche Männer. Dies hatte ihr den Respekt vieler eingebracht, aber auch Neid und Misstrauen schlugen ihr entgegen. Wie konnte eine einfache Elbin besser sein als sie? Nichtsdestotrotz vertraute Gilnor ihr. Und dieses Vertrauen durfte sie nicht enttäuschen, das wusste sie. Er war auch einer der wenigen, der von ihrem Geheimnis wusste. Er, ihre Mutter, die in Lórien lebt. Ihr Vater, der auf unbekannten Pfaden durch Mittelerde streift. Elrond und Galadriel, die Herrin des Lichts, die ihr einst diese verhängnisvollen Armreifen gegeben hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass Elena ihre Macht nutzen konnte. „Galadriel, man sagt, du irrst nie. Aber in diesem Fall hast du geirrt! Ich schaffe es nicht!" murmelte Elena verbissen vor sich hin, während ihr Pferd weiterhin einen sicheren Weg durch den durchgeweichten Boden Richtung Quelle suchte.

‚Und dieser Regen macht meine Stimmung auch nicht gerade besser' dachte sie und wickelte sich tiefer in ihren Elbenmantel, der den größten Teil des Regens von ihr abhielt.

Plötzlich erweckte ein Geräusch ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre scharfen Ohren erkannten daraus sofort die drohende Gefahr: Orks! ‚Verdammt! Die Gerüchte stimmten doch! Was mache ich denn nun? Verstärkung holen oder erstmal schauen, wie viele es überhaupt sind?' Elena entschied sich für letzteres. Etwas in den Geräuschen, die sie gehört hatte, hatte ihre Neugier und auch Besorgnis erweckt: Die Orks waren nicht allein! Sie kämpfen gegen etwas oder jemanden! Und den wollte Elena nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen.

Sie trieb ihr Pferd zur Eile an, so schnell, wie es nur irgend möglich war hinsichtlich des Wetters. Wenige Augenblicke später war sie in der Nähe der Quelle, wovon die Geräusche kamen. Die Elbin stieg ab und suchte sich ihren Weg zu Fuß durch das dichte Gesträuch, das die heiße Quelle umgab.

Und dann sah sie auch, was sie schon vom alleinigen Hören beunruhigt hatte. Bestürzt sah sie auf das Gemetzel, das sich ihren Augen bot: eine Gruppe von –sie überschlug schnell die Anzahl- 17 Orks gegen das wunderschönste Wesen, das sie je gesehen hat. Eine Legende, von der sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie existiert. Nun, im Moment bot es keinen ansehnlichen Anblick: Blut floss ihm aus unzähligen Wunden, die ihm die Orks zugefügt hatten. Elena spürte förmlich, wie es zusehends schwächer würde. Viel länger würde es diesen Bestien nicht standhalten können. Sie musste etwas tun! Jetzt! Elena sah wie das Wesen zusammenbrach. Einer der Orks, anscheinend der Anführer, erhob sein Schwert um ihm den letzten Stoß zu versetzen.

„Nein!!!" schrie Elena und stürzte aus ihrem Versteck, den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite. Einige fielen schon beim Umdrehen, um zu sehen woher das Geräusch kam, als die Pfeile, die Elena blitzschnell abgeschossen hatte, sie trafen. Sie schoss ihren gesamten Köcher leer. Etliche Feinde hatte sie durch ihre Pfeile niedergestreckt, aber für die letzten reichte ihre Munition nicht mehr. Also zückte sie ihr Schwert. Die feine, gekrümmte Elbenklinge glänzte im Mondlicht.

Finster blickte Elena ihre Feinde an. 5 an der Zahl. Die Orks, die sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst hatten, griffen sie nun an. „Da, das ist sie! Wegen ihr sind wir hier! Seht! Seht auf ihre Hände! Diese verflixten Armbänder! Die will der Herr haben! Los!"

---

War sie tot? Nein. Der tödliche Stoß ihrer Feinde war ausgeblieben. Aber wieso? Müde hob sie ihren Blick. Ein paar Mal musste sie zwinkern um den vor Schwäche vernebelten Blick zu klären. Das was sie sah erstaunte sie zutiefst: ein Mädchen kämpfte gegen die Orks! Und sie war noch nicht einmal schlecht! Geschickt wich sie wieder und wieder den wuchtigen Hieben der Bestien aus. Ihr grauer Mantel war zwar zerrissen, aber sie selbst schien nicht verletzt zu sein. Sie war eine Elbin, das erkannte sie an den spitzen Ohren, die für dieses Volk typisch waren. Außerdem ließen ihre fließenden, anmutigen Bewegungen keinen weiteren Zweifel zu. Und doch war an diesem Mädchen etwas befremdendes, was sie nicht einordnen kann. Eine Macht, die von ihr ausging, die nicht auf ihr elbisches Blut zurückzuführen sein konnte.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber die Wunden, die die Orks ihr zugefügt hatten, waren zu schwer. ‚Ich muss ihr helfen, aber ich… kann… nicht…' waren die letzten Gedanken des Wesens, als es wieder bewusstlos wurde.

---

Aber Elena benötigte keine Hilfe. Der Regen bot ihr schon genug Unterstützung. Schnell hatte sie erkannt, dass die Rüstungen der Orks von Wasser vollgesogen waren und dementsprechend schwer waren. Daraus zog sie einen unerbittlichen Vorteil und spielte ihre angeborene Schnelligkeit aus. Nach und nach fügte sie den Orks tiefe Wunden mit ihrem Schwert zu, wohingegen diese nur ihren Mantel trafen.

Genugtuend verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einem Grinsen, als sie dem letzten Ork ihr Schwert durch die Kehle zog. Erschöpft fiel sie auf die Knie und betrachtete das Schlachtfeld. Ihre Augen blieben auf dem Wesen hängen. ‚Ob es schon…? Ob ich zu spät gekommen bin?' fragte sich die Elbin. Sie stand auf und schritt langsam auf das Wesen zu. Sie konnte ihren Gedanken von eben wiederholen: ‚Wie schön es doch ist…' Vor ihrem Auge lag eine wolfsähnliche Gestalt, aber sie war größer. Viel größer als die Wölfe, die sie auf ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen durch die Wälder gesehen hatte. Und das Fell dieses Wesens war nicht grau wie das der Tiere, denen es so sehr ähnelt, sondern cremefarben, wie Elena meinte unter dem ganzen Blut und Dreck erkennen zu können. Vor Jahren hatte ihre Mutter ihr mal von einer Legende erzählt, einer Legende von Warghen, die der Magie zugänglich waren. Ganz anders als die dunklen Warghe, die die Orks für ihre Zwecke verwenden. Nein, wunderschöne Wesen, die zurückgezogen im Norden Mittelerdes leben. Aber nur wenige berichten davon, dass sie jemals eines dieser Wesen zu Gesicht bekommen haben. So wenige, dass Zweifel aufgekommen sind, ob es diese Wesen überhaupt gibt. Und eines dieser Wesen schien nun vor ihr zu liegen! Elena konnte es kaum glauben.

„Hallo??? He, du…. Wach auf! Bitte! Magiewargh! Wach auf!"

---

Leise Worte drangen durch die Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht in ihr Ohr. In ihrem Kopf bildete sich langsam Klarheit. Wieder schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Vor ihr kniet das Elbenmädchen, das ihr gerade geholfen hatte. Sie hatte ihren zerfetzten Mantel abgelegt. Ihr regennasses, langes goldbraunes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sie trug die typische Kleidung eines Waldelben. Ein weißes Hemd, darüber eine dunkelgrüne Tunika. Ihre Hose bestand aus noch dunklerem grünen Leder. Ihre grünen Augen ruhten besorgt auf ihr.

„Na endlich! Du bist wach! Ich dachte schon die Orks hätten dich getötet!" rief Elena.

„_Nein, du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Ich danke dir!"_ hörte Elena eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Aber… Wie…??? Wie kann das sein? Hast du mir geantwortet???" fragte Elena fassungslos.

„_Ich spreche durch Telepathie zu dir. Eine Gabe, die uns der große Iluvatár verliehen hat. Wie heißt du, meine Retterin, damit ich dir noch einmal gebührend danken kann?"_

„Telepathie?" Elena hatte schon einmal davon gehört, hätte aber nie für möglich gehalten, dass dies wirklich möglich wäre. „Mein Name ist Elena. Im Moment lebe ich hier im Silberwald. Geboren wurde ich in Lórien. Als Kind einer Elbin und… Ach, vergiss es! Genug von mir! Ich muss mich um deine Verletzungen kümmern! Eins noch: Wie ist dein Name, du wunderschönes Wesen?"

Der Magiewargh lächelte, soweit es ihr wegen der Schmerzen möglich war. _„Mein Name ist Kira. In deinem Blick sehe ich, dass du weißt was ich bin. Also: ich danke dir vielmals, Elena!"_

Elena lächelte und stand auf. „Ich werde jetzt ein wenig Athelas suchen. Das wird dir helfen. Vertrau mir, ich bin gleich zurück!"

Während sie suchte rief sie sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis, was die Orks gesagt haben: „Wegen ihr sind wir hier!" Eine Träne rann aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Sie! Sie war es! Sie brachte alle in Gefahr! Wie schon vor etlichen Jahren als sie aus Bruchtal geflohen war. Damals wurde die kleine Stadt auch angegriffen. Wegen ihr! „Warum musste Galadriel gerade mir dieses Geschenk machen? Soll das mein Schicksal sein, dass ich mein Leben lang allein durch Mittelerde irre, in der Hoffnung, dass mich niemand findet und dass ich so niemanden in Gefahr bringen kann?" Sie schlug mit der Faust gegen einen Baumstamm, so fest, dass ihre Knöchel aufsprangen. Elena blickte auf ihre blutende Hand und seufzte. „Selbstmitleid bringt mich auch nicht weiter… Erst muss ich dieses Kraut finden!"

Nach wenigen Augenblicken Suche sah sie in der Nähe eines Baumstamms einige der Pflanzen wachsen. Sie rupfte die Büschel ab und füllte damit ihren Rucksack.

‚So, die müssen jetzt fürs erste reichen…' beschloss die Elbin und lief zurück zu der Quelle, an der sie den verletzten Magiewargh zurückgelassen hatte.

Das Tier lag noch genauso, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Erschöpft inmitten der Wiese, blutend aus zahlreichen Wunden. Matt blickte sie auf, als sie das Mädchen kommen hörte.

„Hallo, Kira. Ich bin zurück. Halte noch ein wenig durch, gleich wird es dir besser gehen. Ich habe Athelas gefunden!"

Elena kniete sich wieder neben dem Tier auf den regennassen Boden. Unaufhörlich öffnete der Himmel weiterhin seine Pforten.

Misstrauisch blickte der Wargh sie an.

„Hab keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts! Es wird jetzt ein wenig wehtun, wenn ich das Königskraut auf deine Wunden lege. Aber du kannst mir vertrauen!" versuchte Elena das Wesen zu beruhigen.

Kira nickte schwach, um ihre Einverständnis zu signalisieren.

Elena zerkaute die Kräuter und verteilte diese schließlich auf den zahlreichen Wunden des Warghs.

Kira zuckte einige Male zusammen, als sie das brennende Kraut in ihren Verletzungen spürte. Aber sofort stellte sich angenehme Kühle ein und sie wurde ruhiger.

„_Ich danke dir nochmals!"_ sagte der Wargh, als Elena ihr Werk beendet hatte.

„Schon gut! Ich kann es nur noch immer nicht fassen… Ich habe noch nie so etwas wie dich gesehen… Nur in Legenden von eurer Art gehört… Was hat dich hierhin verschlagen?" fragte Elena neugierig.

„_Nun… Es stimmt, wir halten uns sehr verschlossen gegenüber Fremden. Ich komme aus dem Norden Mittelerdes. Aus einem Teil, der Nordwald heißt, um es genauer zu sagen. Aber der Eingang ist nur unserer Art oder unseren engsten Vertrauten bekannt. So kommt es, dass nur wenige Wesen bisher den Nordwald betreten haben. Und nun zu deiner letzten Frage, junge Elbin, ich wollte mehr von Mittelerde sehen, als nur dieses Fleckchen wo ich geboren wurde. Ich bin anders, als viele meiner Artgenossen. Sie sind zufrieden dort, wo sie leben, aber ich möchte Abenteuer erleben. Nun… Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre mir meine Abenteuerlust wohl zum Verhängnis geworden…"_

Fasziniert hörte Elena dem Magiewargh zu.

Sie unterhielten sich noch die ganze Nacht weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich die Wunden des Warghs wieder geschlossen und sie stand auf.

Elena schluckte, als sie das Tier in seiner vollen Größe vor sich sah. Der Wargh konnte größenmäßig problemlos mit einem ausgewachsenen Pferd mithalten. Sehnige Muskeln zeichneten sich unter dem weichen, cremefarbenen Fell ab. Scharfe Klauen und ebensolche Zähne waren tödliche Waffen. Ungeduldig schlug sie mit ihrem langen Schwanz. Zu lange hatte sie schon gelegen, sodass es ihr nach Bewegung dürstete.

„Es freut mich, dass es dir besser geht! Aber ich fürchte, nun werden sich unsere Wege trennen. Ich muss den Silberwald verlassen. Ich kann nicht mehr hier bleiben. Es ist zu gefährlich für alle anderen… Ich muss allein weiter…" Elena sah mit bitterem Blick Kira an.

Kira nickte und ging einige Schritte zurück, bis sie im Gebüsch verschwand.

Seufzend wandte sich auch Elena um und pfiff nach ihrem Pferd.

Gehorsam trabte es nach einer Weile an.

Elena stieg auf und ritt zu ihrer Flett in der Siedlung im Silberwald. Sie sammelte ihre Siebensachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich bei ihrem Hauptmann ohne Gründe zu nennen.

Die Elbin stieg wieder auf ihr Pferd und trieb es zum Galopp an.

Sie folgte dem breiten Waldweg. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch und Kira trat aus dem Gebüsch.

„_Elena… Du schienst mir gerade so traurig zu sein… Du sagtest, du müsstest allein weggehen? Warum? Warum musst du fliehen? Nun, du musst es mir nicht erzählen… Aber eins sei dir gewiss: du bist nicht allein! Ich werde dich nämlich begleiten, falls du nichts dagegen hast?! Du hast mir schließlich das Leben gerettet. Und nun will ich dir wenigstens diesen kleinen Gefallen tun." _sagte der Wargh mit einem Lächeln.

‚Lächeln?' fragte sich Elena. ‚Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Tier so was schafft. Aber das sieht doch tatsächlich danach aus. Und sie will mich begleiten?'

„Nun, ich nehme dein Angebot gerne an. Ich freue mich über Gesellschaft. Aber sei dir gewiss, dass es wohlmöglich nicht immer –nunja- sicher mit mir ist…" eröffnete ihr Elena.

„_Nun, so sei es! Ich begleite dich, solange es dir beliebt! Ich werde deine treue Gefährtin sein, bis sich unsere Wege trennen."_

„723 Jahre! Eine lange Zeit! Selbst für einen Elben ist dies nicht gerade eine Kleinigkeit. Ich frage mich, ob die Orks diesmal auch wegen mir hier waren… Dass ich wieder schuld bin, wie vor 723 Jahren…" Elena blickte auf den Wargh, der sich nun aufgesetzt hat. Ihre durch das Mondlicht schimmernde Silhouette stach klar gegen die dunkle Umgebung ab.

„_Gib dir nicht die Schuld! Sie wollen den Ring… Deine Armreifen dürften nichts sein, im Gegensatz zur Macht des Ringes! An ihnen ist der Dunkle Herrscher nicht mehr interessiert, seit er weiß, dass der Ring wieder erschienen ist!"_ Kira versuchte ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, aber war sich dennoch ihrer Worte nicht sicher. Dass Sauron den Ring mit aller Macht zurückholen möchte ist zweifellos sicher. Aber was ist mit der Macht Elenas? Sie hat sie zwei Mal vollständig eingesetzt und jedes Mal hat die Dunkelheit sie ergriffen und fast getötet… Aber… Sie ist dennoch mächtig… Sie muss nur lernen die Dunkelheit zu besiegen… Aber wie?

Kira wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als ein Reiter an die Quelle geprescht kommt. „Endlich hab ich dich gefunden, Elena! Ich hab dich schon ewig gesucht!" keuchte die Reiterin.

„Was ist denn los, Meggie? Ist irgendetwas passiert? Wieder ein Angriff?" Elena schwamm zum Rand der Quelle und zog sich hinaus. Während sie sich abtrocknete rief Meggie: „Nein, kein Angriff! Aber heute ist ein Bote angekommen. Er hat eine Nachricht für dich. Angeblich wichtig. Er sagte nur, dass sie von Elrond und von unglaublicher Bedeutung ist… Ich hab sie mit, aber…"

„Na dann gib schon her!" sagte Elena. Sie hatte sich nun wieder vollständig angezogen und war neugierig, was denn Elrond so wichtiges von ihr wollen könnte.

„Najaaa, die Sache hat nur einen Haken… Der Bote wurde aufgehalten… Er ist 3 Tage später hier als erwartet, sagt er… Was ist wenn jetzt alles zu spät ist?" Meggie knetete das Schreiben in ihrer Hand, reichte es dann aber weiter an Elena.

Elena öffnete es rasch. Sie erkannte Elronds makellose Handschrift und überflog die Zeilen, die er ihr geschrieben hatte:

„Liebe Elena,

ich bitte Dich: komme bitte so schnell du kannst nach Bruchtal! Du sollst eine Gruppe Reisender von enormer Wichtigkeit begleiten. Sie wird am 25. Dezember abreisen. Weiteres erkläre ich Dir, wenn du in Bruchtal bist.

Kira, dich bitte ich um das Selbe. Bring Elena sicher her. Ich verlasse mich auf dich.

Elrond "

„_Was möchte Elrond von dir?"_ fragte Kira, die dazugekommen war.

„25.??? Nein!!! Wie soll ich das denn schaffen? Wie soll ich in 2 Tagen in Bruchtal sein? Selbst mit Kira brauche ich mindestens 3…" Elena starrte noch einmal auf das Datum, das Elrond ihr genannt hatte. An der Zahl änderte sich trotzdem nichts. 25.! ‚Gruppe Reisender… von enormer Wichtigkeit… Was kann er nur damit meinen???'

„Los, wir müssen uns fertig machen! Kira! Zur Siedlung!" rief Elena und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Warghs, die sich sofort in Bewegung setzt.

Meggie konnte gar nicht so schnell aufsteigen, wie sie die beiden aus ihrem Blickfeld huschen sah.

In der Siedlung angekommen trennten sich die Wege von Elena und Kira. Kira unterrichtete Gilnor von Elronds Schreiben und ihrer sofortigen Abreise und Elena betrat ein kleines Häuschen, in dem sie zurzeit lebte und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.

‚Was braucht man denn für eine Reise, von der ich nicht weiß was mein Ziel ist?' Elena legte alles auf ihr Bett von dem sie meinte, dass es von Wichtigkeit sein könnte: Ihr Schwert, ihren Bogen und einen Köcher voll Pfeile, ein Messer, einige Lembaswaffeln, eingewickelt in Mallornblätter, genügend Wasserschläuche, ein Seil, eine Phiole mit Sternenlicht, die ihr ihre Mutter geschenkt hatte, Verbandsmaterial und Heilkräuter, eine Landkarte von Mittelerde, eine Decke, genügend Kleidung zum Wechseln…

„So, das dürfte reichen!" sagte Elena zufrieden zu sich. „Gut, dass ich das nicht alles schleppen muss..." Sie dachte mit Freude und Dankbarkeit an das Geschenk, das Galadriel ihr und Kira vor vielen Jahren gemacht hatte: eine Art Geschirr, das Kira umgelegt bekommen hatte. Es war aus dem weichsten Elbenleder, das Elena je gefühlt hat, aber das Praktischste daran war ein großer Edelstein, der in das Leder eingefasst worden ist. „Dies ist kein gewöhnlicher Stein, " hat Galadriel damals gesagt „ nein, er wird euch noch gute Dienste leisten. Es ist ein Transportstein. Er wandelt alles, was ihr beabsichtigen werdet mitzunehmen in Magie um, die er dann in sich speichert. Wollt ihr diese Dinge wieder in eurer Hand halten, denkt an den Gegenstand eures Begehrens und er wird wieder euer sein, so wie er vorher war."

„_Bist du fertig?"_ fragte Kira, die soeben Elenas Zimmer betrat. _„Gilnor wünscht uns viel Glück auf unserer Reise! Ich soll dir von ihm sagen, dass du alles schaffst, was dir auferlegt wird, solange du an dich selbst glaubst!"_

„Ja, ich bin fertig! Komm her!" erwiderte Elena. Sie trug wiedermal die Kleidung der Waldelben. Ihre langen goldbraunen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten. Ihre Armreifen versteckte sie unter engen Unterarmschonern. Sie schnappte sich die Kleidung, die sie auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte und benutzte den Transportstein. Genauso verfuhr sie mit den restlichen Sachen, bis nur noch ihre Waffen und ein grauer Elbenmantel auf ihrem Bett lag. Sie legte ihre Waffen an und zog den Mantel an. „So, jetzt sind wir wirklich fertig! Los geht's!"

Sie liefen nach draußen und Elena schwang sich wieder auf den Rücken ihrer Freundin.

Meggie hatte draußen gewartet und blickte Elena nun fragend an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Meggie! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Elrond von mir möchte, aber in einem bin ich mir sicher: ich komme zurück! Irgendwann…" Sie sprang noch einmal vom Rücken Kiras und umarmte Meggie. Diese sah schon etwas beruhigter aus, aber so ganz verschwand die Sorge nicht aus ihren Augen. „Passt auf euch auf! Es scheint ein sehr wichtiger Auftrag zu sein… Aber ganz gleich was euch auferlegt wird, ihr werdet es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher! Ihr seid beide fähige Kämpfer, das habt ihr schon oft unter Beweis gestellt! Ihr müsst nur an euch glauben! Viel Glück! Wir werden auf euch warten!"

‚_Irgendwoher hab ich das heute doch schon einmal gehört… So langsam merkt man, dass sie und Gilnor verheiratet sind' _dachte Kira grinsend.

Elena sprang wieder auf Kiras Rücken und sie rannte los. Schneller als ein Pferd je einen Reiter tragen könnte lief sie mit Elena Richtung Bruchtal.

Elena krallte sich an Kiras Nackenfell fest. Sie spürte, wie ihre Freundin mehr und mehr beschleunigte, aber ihr machte die hohe Geschwindigkeit nichts mehr aus. Sie hatte schließlich lange genug Zeit gehabt, sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Beide hingen auf dem langen Weg gen Bruchtal ihren Gedanken nach. ‚Was kann Elrond nur so Wichtiges von mir wollen? Und wer sollen diese seltsamen Reisenden sein? Und warum soll gerade ich sie begleiten? Ich, eine Halbelbin… Weder das Eine noch das Andere…'

Kira machte sich fast dieselben Gedanken. _‚Was in aller Welt kann Elrond von ihr wollen? Eine Gruppe wichtiger Reisender… Mich lässt mein Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Auftrag unser Leben verändern wird… Aber zuallererst müssen wir pünktlich ankommen! Also, Kira, streng dich an!'_

25.10.3018, Bruchtal:

‚Soll ich sie wirklich fragen? Soll ich nach ihr schicken lassen? Würden wir sie brauchen?' fragte sich Elrond.

„Elrond? Elrond???" fragte eine Stimme.

„Wie? Ach, Gandalf, entschuldige. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken gerade ganz woanders… Bei ihr! Elena! Ob ich nach ihr schicken soll… Ob sie nicht bei der Entscheidung hätte mitwirken sollen…"

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen… So gern ich wollte… Aber wir jetzt müssen eine Entscheidung treffen. Schnell!" Gandalf sah sich um. Das Gasthaus Bruchtals war brechend voll: an allen Tischen saßen Vertreter aller freien Völker Mittelerdes. Manche waren miteinander vertraut, andere weniger. Und trotz der wichtigen Entscheidung, die sie zu treffen haben werden, musste Gandalf beim Anblick der vier Hobbits lächeln, die schon wieder Teller um Teller in sich hineinschlangen, als ob sie tagelang nichts gegessen hätten. Dass die letzte Mahlzeit erst 3 Stunden her war, schien sie dabei nicht zu stören. Sein Blick suchte den Aragorns, der schweigend auf sein Weinglas vor sich blickte. Als er Gandalfs Blick auf sich spürte, schaute er auf und sah in die blauen Augen des Zauberers. Sie verstanden sich. Beide machten sich also Sorgen. Sorgen um die Zukunft, dass diese Zukunft von der Entscheidung des heutigen Tages abhing.

„Verehrte Vertreter aller freien Völker," ergriff Elrond das Wort, „ ich habe nach euch schicken lassen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Eine Entscheidung von enormer Wichtigkeit für die Zukunft Mittelerdes und somit auch der eurer aller Völker. Der Eine Ring ist hier, hier in Bruchtal!" Allgemeines Raunen ging um. Die Blicke, die sie untereinander tauschten reichten von Erstaunen bis Entsetzen, außer bei denjenigen, die schon vorher von Frodos Geheimnis gewusst hatten. „Bitte Ruhe!" fuhr Elrond fort, „ Ich habe vorab mit Gandalf gesprochen. Wir haben die verschiedenen Alternativen abgewogen und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Eine Ring vernichtet werden muss, damit endlich Frieden in Mittelerde herrschen kann. Würde der Dunkle Herrscher ihn in die Finger bekommen wäre Mittelerde verloren. Alle Völker würden vernichtet werden!"

„Aber können wir die Macht des Ringes nicht für uns nutzen? Um Sauron zu besiegen? Dann müsste er nicht erst zerstört werden." meldete sich eine Stimme aus dem Lager der Menschen Gondors.

„Nein, Boromir!" erwiderte Gandalf, „ die Macht des Ringes ist zu stark für uns. Der Ring selbst ist böse! Wie Sauron! Er dient nur ihm, dem Dunklen Herrscher. Er würde uns verändern, zum Schlechten. Und damit wäre niemandem geholfen. Er muss vernichtet werden! Allerdings müsste man ihn dazu zum Schicksalsberg bringen, zum Herzen Mordors. Nur an der Stätte, wo der Ring geschmiedet wurde, kann er auch zerstört werden."

„Aber ist das nicht glatter Selbstmord mitten in Mordor reinzumarschieren und den Ring nah an seine Quelle zu bringen?" fragte Pippin zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Das ist gerade das Problem", bestätigte Elrond resigniert. „Zum anderen wäre da noch das Problem, wer dem Ring nicht erliegen würde. Er zieht alles und jeden in seinen Bann, dessen Willen nicht unglaublich stark ist."

„Ich werde ihn tragen." meldete sich eine leise Stimme.

„Was???" erschall allgemeines Erstaunen aus den Reihen.

„Ich werde ihn tragen! Ich werde ihn nach Mordor bringen. Ich bin ihm noch nicht erlegen und ich werde es auch bis dahin schaffen!" wiederholte Frodo mit merklich gefestigter Stimme.

„Gut, dann wird mein Schwert dich begleiten." sagte Aragorn.

„Ebenso mein Bogen." meldete sich Legolas, einer der Vertreter des Elbenvolkes.

„Und meine Axt." schloss sich Gimli, der Zwerg mit einem schiefen Seitenblick auf Legolas.

Legolas schaute grimmig zurück. „Hast du ein Problem damit, Elb?" fragte Gimli provozierend. „Nein, wieso sollte ich? Du wirst sowieso nicht lange das Tempo halten können, also muss ich dich auch nicht lange ertragen." Verärgertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Zwerge. Einige standen auf und blickten die Elben herausfordernd an. Die Elben blickten sie daraufhin abschätzend an und legten demonstrativ ihre Hände auf ihre Schwerter, bereit aufzustehen und die Zwerge anzugreifen, falls diese eine falsche Bewegung machen sollten.

Gandalf bemerkte den aufkeimenden Streit der verfeindeten Völker und versuchte, sie zu beschwichtigen: „Ruhig, Freunde! Das hilft uns hier nicht! Setzt euch alle wieder hin! Auch du Gimli!" Widerwillig nahmen alle wieder Platz, die eben noch von ihren Stühlen aufgesprungen waren.

„Auch ich werde dich begleiten Frodo" sagte er, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden wieder auf den Grund ihres Zusammentreffens zu richten.

„Mein Schild und mein Schwert ebenfalls für dich!" ergänzte Boromir.

„Und glaub bloß nicht, dass du ohne uns irgendwohin gehst!" ereiferten sich die anderen drei Hobbits. „Ohne Herrn Frodo gehen wir nirgendwohin und er auch nicht ohne uns! Stimmt doch, Frodo, oder?"

„Ähm… Ja, also ich hätte sie schon gerne dabei…" sagte Frodo und sah Elrond dabei an. „Aber meint ihr nicht, dass es zu gefährlich für euch sein wird? Was ist, wenn ihr das Auenland nie mehr wiedersehen werdet?"

„Denk nicht daran, Herr Frodo!" Sam wies den Gedanken entschieden von sich. „ Wir werden das Auenland wieder sehen. Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher!"

Elrond seufzte unmerklich. Also war das eingetreten, was er vorhergesehen hatte. Die Ringgemeinschaft war entstanden.

„Nun gut! So sei es! Die Ringgemeinschaft ist entstanden. Ihr 9 sollt die Gefährten des Ringes bilden. Vertreter aller freien Völker Mittelerdes in einer Gruppe. Ich hoffe ihr seid euch der Wichtigkeit eures Auftrages bewusst. Ihr habt euch entschieden, dem Ringträger zu folgen. Aber folgt ihm nur so lange, wie euer Herz es euch befiehlt. Liegt ihr erst einmal im Dunklen seid ihr verloren. Dann lässt er euch nicht mehr los. Ich wünsche euch alles erdenklich Gute auf eurer Reise. Möget ihr erfolgreich wiederkehren. Gandalf wird euer Führer sein. Lebt wohl."

Die Gefährten blickten sich an. Sie sollten nun das Schicksal Mittelerdes auf ihren Schultern tragen. Frodo spürte das Gewicht des Ringes an der Kette um seinen Hals. Es schien, als ob er merklich schwerer geworden wäre, als die Entscheidung gefallen ist, ihn zu vernichten. Aber er war zuversichtlich, dass er diese Aufgabe erfüllen würde. Vor allem jetzt, da er 8 Freunde um sich wusste.

---

Einige Wochen später:

Elrond stand auf dem Balkon seines Schlafgemachs und blickte auf Bruchtal hinab.

„Hast du dich entschieden? Willst du nach ihr schicken?" Gandalf trat ebenfalls auf den Balkon.

„Was würdest du mir raten? Wäre sie ihnen eine Hilfe? Würde sie es schaffen?" bestürmte in der Herr der Elben mit Fragen.

„Du kennst sie besser als ich… Ich war ständig auf Reisen, während sie lange Zeit ihres Lebens hier bei dir verbracht hat. Sie lernte, ihre Kampfkünste zu perfektionieren, ihren Bogen und ihr Schwert so geschickt zu benutzen, wie die besten Elbenkrieger. Sie kennt mich und Aragorn. Und mit den anderen wird sie sich sicherlich auch gut verstehen."

Elrond lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie er Aragorn nach dem Tod seiner Eltern bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Elena, Arwen und Kira kümmerten sich rührend um ihn. Liebevoll sorgten sie für in und brachten ihm spielerisch den Umgang mit dem Schwert bei, als er schon etwas älter war. Allerdings verließen die Halbelbin und der Wargh Bruchtal noch vor Aragorns 12. Geburtstag. Den Grund dazu hatte er nie erfahren, konnte ihn sich aber denken.

„Allerdings bedenke, dass sie auch eine große Schwäche hat!" holte ihn Gandalf aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

„Schwäche? Ja… Ich weiß… Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, wie sie sie besiegen kann?" fragte Elrond.

„Nein… Zumindest wüsste ich keinen Weg wie… Sie muss es ganz alleine schaffen… Und deshalb finde ich, wir sollten das Risiko eingehen. Schick nach ihr! Schon allein darum, damit ich sie wiedersehen kann!" Gandalf lächelte sanft.

„So sei es!" beschloss Elrond und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um den Brief an Elena zu verfassen. Gandalf nickte ihm zu und verließ sein Gemach.

---

Gegen Abend des 25. Dezember brachen sie auf. Gandalf hatte sie vorab auf den Weg hingewiesen, den sie nun gehen würden. Er wollte Galadriel in Lothlórien treffen, um mit ihr über ihre Reise zu sprechen. Allerdings müssten sie das Gebiet Sarumans durchqueren, wenn sie den direkten Weg durch die Pforte Rohans gehen wollten. Dem würde er allerdings abraten, da er um die Macht Sarumans wusste. Als Mitglied des Weißen Rats der Istari, dem Gandalf ebenfalls angehörte, war seine Macht ähnlich groß wie die Seine. Außerdem stand Saruman in Verdacht, mit dem Dunklen Herrscher zusammenzuarbeiten. Und dem Zweck ihrer Reise, den Ring zu vernichten, war es sicherlich nicht dienlich, diesen ihren Feinden auf dem Präsentierteller zu servieren. Dementsprechend schlug Gandalf einen Umweg über den Pass von Caradhras vor. Dieser tangiert Sarumans Reich nur am Rand, wäre aber ungleich beschwerlicher. Dennoch stimmten alle Mitglieder der Ringgemeinschaft für diesen Weg. Dass es noch eine Möglichkeit gäbe, verschwieg Gandalf ihnen aus gutem Grund.

„Wir sehen jetzt erst einmal, wie weit wir noch kommen, bis wir unser Nachtlager aufschlagen. Je weiter weg von Bruchtal, desto besser. Hier vermuten unsere Feinde den Ring wohl am ehesten. Ich denke, es ist nicht unbeobachtet geblieben, dass zahlreiche Vertreter der Völker den Weg nach Bruchtal gefunden haben." plante Gandalf das Vorgehen der nächsten Stunden.

„Mir ist es vollkommen egal, wie weit wir gehen, Hauptsache ich bin möglichst weit weg von diesem Elben wenn wir gehen!" war die Stimme Gimlis zu vernehmen.

„ Denkst du etwa ich lege Wert auf deine Anwesenheit? Von mir aus kann gerne ganz Mittelerde zwischen uns liegen!" schlug Legolas zurück.

Aragorn verdrehte die Augen und blickte Gandalf an. ‚Die Streitereien sollen wir nun die ganze Zeit ertragen?' schien sein stummer Blick zu fragen. Gandalf zuckte mit den Schultern. Schließlich gingen sie los. Gandalf voraus, Aragorn und Legolas folgen dahinter, dann die Hobbits, dann Gimli und Boromir bildete die Nachhut.

Gimli hatte großen Spaß daran einen Elbenwitz nach dem anderen zu reißen. Die Hobbits kamen gar nicht mehr aus dem Lachen heraus. Aragorn versuchte, Legolas durch Gespräche über alte Zeiten diesen von seiner Wut über den Zwerg abzulenken. Allerdings schien das immer weniger zu funktionieren, wie er in den blitzenden Augen seines Freundes sah.

Plötzlich drehte dieser sich um und zielte mit seinem Bogen auf den scherzenden Zwerg. „Zwerg, wenn du nicht bald deine Klappe hältst, wird dieser Pfeil dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder was sagst!" drohte Legolas.

Gespielt unbeeindruckt zuckte Gimli mit den Schultern und wandte sich zu den Hobbits: „Hab ich's euch nicht gesagt? Elben sind doch zu sensibel…"

„Legolas! Gimli! Hört endlich auf mit euren Kindereien!" herrschte Gandalf sie an. „Wir haben einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, also steckt euren Krieg zumindest für diese Zeit beiseite! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Von mir aus kein Problem, aber dieser Zwerg kann ja sein vorlautes Mundwerk nicht halten!" Legolas warf einen giftigen Seitenblick auf Gimli.

„Wenn sich das Spitzohr auch immer in Gespräche einmischt, die ihn gar nichts angehen?! Sag ich doch: Lauscher! Lauscher und Spanner!" wandte sich der Zwerg wieder den Hobbits zu, die daraufhin wieder in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. Als er den vorwurfsvollen Blick von Gandalf einfing murmelte er nur noch „Jaja, ist ja gut! Ich hör ja auf!" ‚Aber ist doch so!' fügte er für sich in Gedanken zu. Auch die Hobbits hatten Gandalfs Blick bemerkt und versuchten nun ihrerseits ihren Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken.

„Albernes Volk!", mischte sich nun auch noch Boromir in das Geschehen ein.

„Gebt Ruhe! Alle! Wir sind gerade mal 4 Stunden unterwegs und schon wird gestritten! So geht das nicht!" war nun Aragorns Stimme zu vernehmen, dem das Gestreite schon lange auf die Nerven ging. „Seht ihr dort den Wald? Dort werden wir unser Nachtlager aufstellen. Aber bis dahin ist es noch ein weiter Weg, also verschwendet eure Kräfte nicht durch unnützes Rumgezanke."

„Sooo weit noch?" stöhnte Merry, der dem ausgestreckten Finger Aragorns gefolgt war und das Waldstück an einem kleinen Hügel entdeckt hat. „Da brauchen wir ja noch ewig bis wir da sind! Wie wärs mit einer kleinen Pause? Ich habe Hunger!"

„Ja, so ein kleines Abendmahl wäre wirklich nicht zu verachten!" stimmte auch Pippin ein.

„Nein, wir ruhen uns erst aus, wenn wir da sind!" bestimmte Gandalf. „Nein, keine Widerrede!" fügte er noch schnell hinzu, als er bemerkte, wie die Hobbits zu sofortigem Protest ansetzen wollten.

Unter leisem Murren gingen sie schließlich weiter.

Nach etwa weiteren 2 ½ Stunden erreichten sie das Waldstück, von dem Aragorn gesprochen hatte. Die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen und die Sterne funkelten am Himmel.

„Ein wirklich schöner Fleck Mittelerdes!" bemerkte Legolas. Der Elb berührte einen der zahlreichen Bäume. „Hier ist auch ein Fluss. Dort können wir unsere Wasserschläuche auffüllen." ergänzte er, dessen scharfe Ohren das Plätschern von Wasser vernommen hatten.

„Gut! Dann gehen Boromir, Legolas und ich und holen Wasser, während ihr anderen das Lager errichtet. Einverstanden?" schlug Aragorn vor.

So tauschten sie also Wasserschläuche gegen Gepäck aus und jeder ging seines Weges.

Gandalf erreichte nach kurzer Suche eine Lichtung, die er als geeignet für ihr Nachtlager empfand. Er schickte Merry, Pippin und Gimli los um Feuerholz zu holen.

„Bringt soviel trockenes Holz mit, wie ihr finden könnt! Die Nacht ist lang und kalt!" gab er ihnen noch mit auf den Weg.

Gandalf warf einen besorgten Seitenblick auf Frodo. Dieser lag erschöpft angelehnt an einem Baumstamm. ‚Ob er dieser Bürde wirklich gewachsen ist?' fragte sich der Zauberer. ‚Er ist noch immer geschwächt vom Angriff der Nazgûls auf der Wetterspitze…'

Frodo bemerkte den besorgten Blick Gandalfs auf sich ruhen und lächelte ihn beschwichtigend an.

‚Ich frage mich, warum sie nicht gekommen ist… Ist ihr etwas zugestoßen? Hat sie abgelehnt mit uns zu reisen?' Der Zauberer seufzte und beschloss die Gedanken beiseite zu drängen.

Inzwischen hatten die zwei Menschen und der Elb ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und kehrten mit gefüllten Wasserschläuchen vom Fluss zurück.

Einige Augenblicke später konnte man auch das laute Schwatzen der zwei Hobbits und des Zwerges vernehmen. Jeder von ihnen trug zwei große Bündel Äste unter den Armen.

„Na hoffentlich gibt es jetzt gleich was zu essen! Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" meinte Pippin. „Ja, sonst fall ich noch vom Fleisch!" pflichtete ihm Merry bei, woraufhin alle drei wieder lauthals zu lachen anfingen.

"Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn man ihr Geschrei bis Mordor hören würde!" tat Legolas seine Besorgnis auf Elbisch kund.

"Sie erkennen den Ernst der Lage noch nicht! Lass sie noch lachen, solange sie es noch können. Die Zeiten werden noch schwer genug!" antwortete Aragorn seinem Freund, der auch der elbischen Sprache mächtig war und somit verstanden hatte, was der Elb gesagt hatte.

„Essen!" rief Pippin, nachdem er seine Stapel Holz in der Mitte des Lagers abgelegt hatte. Der Hobbit lief zu seinem Rucksack und kramte nach seinen Vorräten, gefolgt von den anderen Hobbits. Die übrigen Gefährten warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu, taten es den anderen aber dann doch gleich.

Nach dem Essen sagte Legolas zu den anderen: „ Ruht euch nun aus! Ich werde heute Nacht wachen. Noch scheinen wir sicher zu sein, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange das anhält. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl…" Den letzten Teil fügte er auf Elbisch hinzu, um die Hobbits nicht unnötig zu beruhigen. Es war ja nur ein Gefühl, aber Elben täuschen sich selten. Somit waren Gandalf und Aragorn gewarnt, aber die anderen nicht womöglich unnötig in Sorge versetzt.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du allein wachen willst?" fragte Aragorn.

"Sicher. Wenn etwas sein sollte, werde ich euch wecken. Wir Elben brauchen nur wenig Schlaf." erwiderte Legolas.

"Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du mich weckst, falls du müde wirst oder falls du irgendwas Ungewöhnliches hörst!" entgegnete der Mensch.

"Gut, versprochen!" grinste der Elb. "Aber dazu wird es schon nicht kommen." ‚Hoffe ich…' ergänzte er in Gedanken.

Gesagt, getan: Legolas setzte sich an einen Baumstamm und schaute ins Feuer, das Aragorn zu Beginn des Essens gemacht hatte. Die restlichen Gefährten nahmen ihre Decken aus den Rucksäcken und legten sich auf den weichen Waldboden. Kurze Zeit später waren sie eingeschlafen.

---

Währenddessen:

‚Ich fürchte, wir kommen zu spät… Der Morgen des 25. Dezembers ist angebrochen und noch ist Bruchtal lange nicht in Sicht…' dachte Elena resigniert. Seit 1 ½ Tagen und 2 Nächten waren sie nun schon unterwegs. Sie spürte, Kira gab ihr Bestes, aber dennoch würden sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen. Pro Nacht hatten sie sich nur zwei Stunden Schlaf gegönnt. Sie selbst hätte zwar auf Kiras Rücken bequem schlafen können, da diese trotz der rasanten Geschwindigkeit sehr ruhig und regelmäßig ihre Schritte setzte. Aber selbst der austrainierte Wargh brauchte ab und zu eine kleine Verschnaufpause, sodass sie gezwungen waren, ihre Reise zumindest für diese wenigen Stunden zu unterbrechen.

Nach einigen weiteren Stunden sagte Elena unvermittelt: „Kira, sieh nur! Dort hinten ist Bruchtal!"

Kira blickte sich um und machte Bruchtal in Entfernung weniger Stunden aus. Der Magiewargh schaute hoch in die Himmel, auf den Stand der Sonne.

„_Ich denke, wir werden gegen Abend bei Lord Elrond sein…" _schätzte Kira_„Ich hoffe, bis dahin ist unsere mysteriöse Reisegruppe noch nicht aufgebrochen!"_

„Wir müssen das Beste hoffen. Selbst wenn sie schon aufgebrochen sein sollten, könnten wir sie noch einholen. Weit können sie noch nicht weg sein. Aber erst müssen wir mit Elrond sprechen. Ich muss erst wissen, worum es überhaupt geht!" erwiderte die Halbelbin.

---

Wie Kira vorausgesagt hat erreichten sie Bruchtal gegen frühen Abend.

„_Sieh nur, wie viele verschiedene Völker hier sind! Ob die wohl auch etwas mit der Reisegruppe zu tun haben?" _fragte sich Kira.

„Frag mich was Leichteres!" grinste Elena. „ Definitiv ist es sehr seltsam… Selbst Zwerge scheint er eingeladen zu haben!" bemerkte sie, als sie eine Gruppe dieses Volkes aus dem Gasthaus kommen sah.

„_Oh man, wie viel Glück kann man haben!" _rief Kira unvermittelt. _„Da vorne ist Elrond!"_

Nun erblickte ihn Elena auch. Der Herr Bruchtals schien auf dem Weg zu seinem Palast zu sein. „Elrond!!!" schrie Elena. „Warte!!!"

Dieser drehte sich abrupt um! Sein Herz tat einen Sprung! Diese Stimme! Ihr war also nichts passiert! Er blickte auf die schöne Elbin, die gerade vom Rücken des Warghs sprang.

„Elena! Wo warst du nur so lange? Ich hatte dich heute vermisst!" empfing er sie.

„Ja, ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen Tag, Elrond." grinste diese. „Dein Bote wurde aufgehalten, deswegen hab ich deine Nachricht um 3 Tage verspätet erhalten. Orks hatten die Gegend um den Silberwald angegriffen. Anscheinend auf der Suche nach dem Ring! Oder nach mir…" fügte sie noch hinzu. Betrübt schlug sie beim letzten Satz die Augen nieder.

„Nein, ich kann dich beruhigen! Nach dir haben sie nicht gesucht. Aber komm erstmal mit in meinen Palast! Dann kann ich dir alles in Ruhe erzählen." beschwichtigte sie Elrond. „Kira!" er wandte sich an den Wargh, „ du ruhst dich am besten erstmal aus. Es ist noch ein harter Weg vor dir, aber Elena wird dir dann alles ausführlich erzählen."

Er legte einen Arm um die Schultern der Elbin und führte sie sanft, aber bestimmt Richtung Palast.

Kira gähnte. ‚Ja, Ruhe! Das kann ich jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen! Obwohl es mich schon brennend interessieren würde, worum es geht… Aber Elrond hat Recht! Elena wird mir schon alles erzählen.' Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die beiden sich entfernenden Elben und trabte zum nahen Wald Bruchtals. Der Wargh streckte sich, legte sich hin und schlief umgehend ein.

Währenddessen hatten Elena und Elrond das Kaminzimmer des Palastes betreten.

Das prasselnde Feuer strömte eine angenehme Wärme aus.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?" fragte der Lord.

„Ähm… Ja, gerne! Ich bin ehrlich gesagt am Verhungern!" antwortete Elena.

„Einen Moment!" Elrond klatschte zweimal in die Hände und eine Magd erschien.

„Marie, trag bitte etwas zu Essen für unseren Gast auf!" befahl Elrond.

Die Magd verneigte sich und entfernte sich wieder.

„Nun verrate mir endlich, worum es geht!" bat Elena. „Wir haben uns schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, warum du geschrieben hast!"

„Also gut", setzte Elrond an, als es an der Tür klopfte. Marie trat mit einem Tablett voll mit dampfenden Speisen und wohlriechendem Wein ein. Sie setzte es Elena vor und empfahl sich dann wieder.

„Ich danke Euch vielmals!" bedankte sich Elena bei der Magd. Diese quittierte die freundliche Geste mit einem Lächeln und verließ den Raum.

Elena machte sich über die wohlschmeckende Mahlzeit her, während Elrond erzählte.

„Ich habe nach euch geschickt, damit ihr eine Gruppe Reisender begleitet. Ich habe vor zwei Monaten Vertreter aller freien Völker Mittelerdes hier in Bruchtal versammelt. Elben, Menschen und Zwerge sind erschienen. Es galt eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Der Eine Ring ist nach Bruchtal gekommen. Ich denke, du weißt, wovon ich rede, oder?"

Als Elrond den Ring erwähnte, blickte Elena entsetzt von ihrem Teller auf. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was ihr Gandalf vor etlichen Jahren über den Ring erzählt hat, als sie sich damals in Lórien trafen. „Ja, ich weiß Bescheid. Er ist… war hier in Bruchtal? Aber wie…?"

„Vor etwa zwei Monaten kehrte Arwen zurück. Aber sie war nicht allein", fuhr Elrond fort. „Sie traf auf ihrem Ausritt auf Aragorn und einige Hobbits. Einer dieser Hobbits wurde von Nazgûls verletzt und drohte zu sterben. Sie brachte ihn hierher und berichtete mir von seiner Geschichte. Er ist Träger des Einen Ringes! Nun wussten wir von seinem Aufenthaltsort. Gandalf erreichte kurz darauf ebenfalls Bruchtal und wir beratschlagten was zu tun ist. Wir fällten die Entscheidung, dass der Ring vernichtet werden muss. Um des Friedens willen. Deshalb ließ ich diese Versammlung einberufen. Damit Vertreter aller Völker an dieser Entscheidung teilnehmen. Es kam so, wie ich vorhergesagt hatte: der Ringträger erklärte sich bereit, den Ring zu vernichten. Gandalf und 7 weitere Gefährten schlossen sich der Gemeinschaft des Ringes an. Sie müssen ihn ins Herz Mordors bringen, da der Ring nur im Schicksalsberg vernichtet werden kann."

Elenas Augen hatten sich während Elronds Bericht mehr und mehr geweitet. Der Eine Ring? In Bruchtal? Und…? Eine Frage lag ihr noch auf der Zunge.

„Und ich hätte deiner Meinung nach dabei sein sollen? Als Mitglied der Gemeinschaft des Ringes? Aber…" Im Moment fühlte sie sich ziemlich überfordert mit der Situation. Diese Informationen waren einfach zu viel für sie.

„Du hast es erfasst!" lächelte Elrond. „Und du kannst noch immer dazugehören."

„Aber… Wieso ich? Und… Sind die Gefährten nicht schon längst aufgebrochen?" Elena war noch immer fassungslos.

„Nun, du bist eine fähige Kämpferin. Geschickt mit dem Schwert, blitzschnell mit dem Bogen und tödlich treffsicher mit dem Messer. Und mit Kira hast du eine große Hilfe an deiner Seite. Sie ist stark, schnell und besitzt Magie. Die Gefährten könnten eine Unterstützung wie euch gut gebrauchen." beantwortete Elrond ihre erste Frage. „Und was deine zweite Frage anbelangt: Die Ringgemeinschaft verließ Bruchtal zu Fuß. Kira würde sie schnell einholen können…"

Elena sah ihn skeptisch an. Vielleicht hatte er Recht… Aber nach Mordor? Der Gedanke an die mächtige Dunkelheit, die dort herrschte machte ihr Angst.

Elrond bemerkte den kritischen Blick der Halbelbin. „Elena, du weißt, ich liebe dich wie eine Tochter. Deswegen möchte ich dich auch nicht belügen, indem ich dir sage, dass diese Reise ein leichtes Unterfangen werden wird, falls du sie antrittst. Es wäre möglich, dass du mit dem Tod konfrontiert wirst. Sei es durch den deiner Gefährten oder gar durch deinen eigenen… Ich will dir nicht unnötig Angst machen, aber ich weiß auch um die große Macht Saurons. Wenn du diese Reise antrittst: Sei dir aller Konsequenzen deiner Entscheidung bewusst und höre auf dein Herz, ganz gleich, was du tust. Und vergiss nie: der Ring ist böse und greift nach jedem, der in seiner Nähe ist. Also: wie lautet deine Entscheidung?"

Ja, wie lautete ihre Entscheidung? Um Kira brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen zu, sie würde sie begleiten, ganz gleich wohin ihr Weg sie führt. Aber wollte sie das auch? Was wäre, wenn Kira etwas zustoßen würde, weil sie entschieden hätte, sich den Gefährten anzuschließen? Und was würde sie selbst erwarten? ‚Dein eigener Tod könnte dich erwarten' hatte Elrond gesagt. Aber sie wollte nicht sterben! Sie wollte noch viele Jahrhunderte oder gar Jahrtausende auf Mittelerde weilen. Sie war doch erst 1819 Jahre alt, was für die unsterblichen Elben wahrhaftig kein Alter war. ‚Ich wollte doch immer nur ein ganz normales Mädchen sein!' schrie es in ihrem Kopf. ‚Ich wollte singen, tanzen, reiten, irgendwann heiraten, Kinder bekommen und glücklich in den Tag hineinleben.' ‚Warum ich?' fragte sich Elena wohl schon zum hunderttausendsten Mal in ihrem Leben.

Andererseits… Was wäre, wenn sie nicht mitgehen würde? Was würde sich für sie ändern? Würde das ihr Leid lindern? Nein! Und hatte sie nicht eine gewisse Verpflichtung ihren Freunden gegenüber? Und hatte nicht Elrond selbst in seinem Schreiben an sie schon längst beschlossen gehabt, dass sie und Kira die Gruppe begleiten? Wusste er, dass die Gefährten sie brauchen würden, wie er schon so viele richtige Voraussagen gemacht hat? Würde sie es sich verzeihen können, wenn durch ihre Feigheit Sauron an die Macht kommt und ganz Mittelerde unter seine dunkle Herrschaft zieht? Es zerstört? Entschlossen schüttelte die Elbin den Kopf.

Sie blickte Elrond entschlossen in die Augen. Dieser erkannte sofort, wie sie sich entschieden hatte. „Elrond, du hast Recht, ich weiß nicht, was mich erwarten wird, aber das wusste ich noch nie in meinem Leben und werde es auch nie wissen!" Elena erinnerte sich an Kiras Worte, die sie an der Quelle im Silberwald gesprochen hatte. ‚Dein Schicksal hat dir was anderes bestimmt. Du musst kämpfen!' „Wenn mein Schicksal es bestimmt hat zu sterben, dann ist es halt so. Dann kann ich auch nichts daran ändern. Aber wenn ich sterben sollte, dann im Kampf und nicht vor Kummer um meine verlorenen Freunde! Ich trete die Reise an!" sagte sie bestimmt.

„So sei es also." Elrond blickte in Elenas entschlossene Augen. Einerseits war er stolz auf die Elbin, die ihm im Laufe der Jahrhunderte so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war, aber andererseits fürchtete er eben diese Elbin zu verlieren. Zu ungewiss war ihre Zukunft. „Sie sind in östlicher Richtung aufgebrochen. Ich glaube, sie wollten Richtung Lórien. Den Weg solltest du kennen."

„Ja, über den Pass von Caradhras. Wenn ich es eilig hatte, hab ich zwar manchmal den Weg durch Sarumans Gebiet genommen, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie den Ring durch das Gebiet des Feindes tragen wollen." überlegte Elena die Reiseroute. „Kira wird sie schon finden!" fügte sie zuversichtlich hinzu.

„Elena, gönne ihr noch etwas Ruhe! Nimm noch ein Bad! Ich werde Marie Bescheid sagen, dass sie dir ein Bad einlässt und dir noch weitere Wegzehrung zubereitet. Ich wünsche dir und Kira alles Glück auf eurer Reise. Du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Lebe wohl!" verabschiedete sich Elrond. Er klatschte wieder zweimal in die Hände.

„Ich danke dir, Elrond. Für alles! Lebe wohl!" Sie umarmte ihn zum Abschied. ‚Ob er für immer sein wird?' dachte Elena wehmütig. Eine kleine Träne rann ihr bei dem Gedanken über die Wange.

„Nicht weinen, meine Kleine!" beschwichtigte sie Elrond. Elena verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Er wusste doch genau, wie sehr sie es hasste, wenn er sie „Kleine" nannte…

„Herr, was wünscht Ihr?" fragte in dem Moment die eben hereingetretene Marie.

„Führe unseren Gast zu einem Zimmer und lass ihr ein Bad ein! Anschließend bereitet ihr noch genügend Wegzehrung. Ihr steht eine lange Reise bevor." veranlasste Elrond.

Marie verneigte sich. „Herrin, wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet…"

Elena gehorchte und die beiden Frauen ließen Elrond allein zurück.

„Ach, und grüße Arwen ganz lieb von mir!" rief sie noch über die Schulter.

Er sah noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür hinter der die beiden verschwunden waren. „Ich hoffe du kommst wohlbehalten zurück…" murmelte der Herr Bruchtals.

Elena streckte inzwischen ihre verspannten Glieder im warmen Badewasser. Wenige Augenblicke später klopfte es an der Tür und Marie erschien erneut.

„Herrin, ich habe Eure Wegzehrung mitgebracht. Brote, Obst und vor allem Lembas. Ist das zu Eurer Zufriedenheit?" fragte die Magd.

„Ja, ich danke dir vielmals! Das ist mehr als genug!" bedankte sich Elena.

„Ich… wünsche Euch auch viel Glück auf Eurer Reise!" sagte Marie. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was Euer Ziel ist, aber Ihr seht besorgt aus… Seid zuversichtlich!"

Während sie aus der Tür verschwand fing sie noch das aufrichtige Lächeln Elenas auf.

Einige Zeit später stieg Elena aus dem inzwischen kühl gewordenen Wasser und kleidete sich wieder an. Sie öffnete das Fenster und stellte fest, dass inzwischen die Abenddämmerung eingesetzt hatte.

„_Kira! Kira, wach auf und komm zu Elronds Palast! Ich warte auf dich. Die Reise beginnt!" _rief sie ihre Freundin in Gedanken.

Diese wachte auch umgehend auf, gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich. ‚Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?' fragte sie sich und schüttelte sich. ‚Jedenfalls lange genug. Ich spüre, wie meine Kräfte wiedergekehrt sind." So setzte sie sich also in Bewegung und lief zum Palast, wo Elena schon mit einigen Paketen von Lebensmitteln in den Händen auf sie wartete.

„Na, gut geschlafen? Hier, nimm erst etwas Lembas. Du musst doch auch hungrig sein, oder?" begrüßte Elena sie.

„_Ich bin fast am Verhungern!"_ grinste Kira und verschlang gierig die Lembaswaffel, die die Elbin ihr entgegenhielt.

Die restlichen Lebensmittel verstaute Elena wieder in dem Transportstein um Kiras Hals und sprang schließlich auf deren Rücken.

„Wir müssen in den Osten! Zum Pass von Caradhras. Zumindest in die Richtung. Weit sind sie wohl noch nicht gekommen, meinte Elrond zumindest. Schau mal, ob du irgendwelche Spuren entdeckst. Oder folge der Einfachheit halber der Spur, die die Hobbits in östlicher Richtung hinterlassen haben! Soviel ich weiß, sind nur insgesamt vier dieses Volkes in Bruchtal gewesen. Und zu ihnen müssen wir gelangen!", informierte Elena den Wargh.

„_Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, worum es geht, aber das wirst du mir ja sicherlich erklären, oder?"_ Kira schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, aber rannte dann dennoch los. Der Geruch der Hobbits lag noch klar in der Luft. Sie waren vor langer Zeit im Auenland gewesen und Kira konnte sich noch genau an den charakteristischen Geruch dieser Wesen erinnern.

Elena erzählte ihr inzwischen von ihrer Unterredung mit Elrond.

Als sie geendet hatte, hatten sie schon ein gutes Stück ihres Weges zurückgelegt.

Kira schwieg. Die Informationen, die gerade eben auf sie eingeprasselt sind hatten Eindruck hinterlassen.

„Kira? Wieso sagst du nichts? Bist du mir böse, dass ich über deinen Kopf entschieden habe? Es tut mir leid, aber… ich…"

„_Nein, nein! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich bin dir nicht böse! Ich muss das nur erst verarbeiten. Ich habe dir damals, nachdem du mir das Leben gerettet hast, geschworen, dass ich dich zum Gegenzug begleite, ganz gleich wohin dich dein Weg führt! Und dieses Versprechen werde ich nicht brechen!" _beruhigte Kira sie. _„Zu Fuß sind sie unterwegs, sagtest du? Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir dort hinten in dem Wald rasten. Sie werden in der Nacht auch nicht weit gehen. Es ist schon dunkel und ich möchte nicht in Gefahr laufen, dass ich ihre Spur übersehe. Die vielen Gerüche überdecken den der Hobbits…"_

„Ja, zu Fuß! Gut, dann ruhen wir uns dort aus! Ich bin auch zugegeben etwas müde…" stimmte Elena zu. „Und noch etwas: wenn diese Reise vorbei ist, lasse ich dir die freie Entscheidung, was du tun willst! Geh zurück in deine Heimat, meine Freundin!"

„_Du weißt, ich habe mein Versprechen nie als Bürde angesehen! Ich bin glücklich über deine Freundschaft. Dennoch leugne ich nicht, dass ich meine Heimat vermisse. Ich werde dich verlassen, aber für wie lange weiß ich nicht! Unsere Wege werden sich selbst dann noch oft kreuzen, dessen bin ich mir sicher!"_ lächelte der Wargh.

Kiras Sätze wurden noch raumgreifender und sie eilten ihrem Nachtlager entgegen.

Wenige Augenblicke später erreichten sie den Rand des Waldgebietes und suchten nach einem geeigneten Rastplatz.

Nach kurzer Suche entdeckten sie eine moosbewachsene Mulde. Elena sprang von Kiras Rücken und befühlte den Untergrund. „Alles trocken!" rief sie. „Hier können wir bleiben!" Sie holte ihre Decke, eine Lembaswaffel und einen Wasserschlauch aus dem Transportstein.

„_Es scheint alles friedlich hier zu sein. Die Reisenden müssen hier auch hergekommen sein. Ich rieche Hobbits! Ruh dich schon mal aus. Ich werde noch ein wenig zum Fluss gehen und etwas schwimmen und trinken."_ Schon war der Wargh losgetrabt und Elena stand alleine im dunklen Wald.

‚Gut, dass Elben auch im Dunklen etwas sehen können…' sagte sich Elena. Sie setzte sich auf das weiche Moos und schlang die warme Decke um ihre Schultern.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie zwischen zwei Bissen Lembas hochfahren. Sie blickte sich aufgeregt um. ‚Reg dich nicht unnütz auf!' schalt sie sich. ‚Der Wald lebt. Dort gibt es nun mal Geräusche…' Dennoch ließ sie das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

---

Legolas wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden seit dem Abendmahl vergangen waren, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch in weiter Ferne wahrnahm. Es schien, als ob sich jemand mit großer Geschwindigkeit dem Wald näherte. Aber es war kein Hufgetrappel, dessen war er sich sicher, aber genauer konnte er das Geräusch nicht einordnen. So etwas hatte er noch nie in den ganzen 2931 Jahren vernommen, die er nun schon in Mittelerde weilte.

‚Ich sollte nachsehen, wer oder was sich nähert!' beschloss der Elb und erhob sich von seinem Baumstamm. Das Feuer löschte er schnell, indem er einen Schwall Erde auf die brennenden Flammen goss. ‚So schnell sollen sie uns nicht finden!' dachte er mit Genugtuung.

Er wandte sich in die Richtung aus der er den Laut vernommen hatte. ‚Es nimmt denselben Weg, den wir vor Stunden genommen hatten. Es scheint aus Bruchtal zu kommen.'

So schnell die Geräusche näher gekommen waren, desto abrupt hörten sie auch auf. Dann entfernten sie sich wieder. ‚Merkwürdig… Ich sollte mal nachsehen…' entschied Legolas wieder. Mit einem Blick auf die Gefährten stellte er fest, dass alle friedlich schliefen. Aragorn und Gandalf lagen jeweils mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem weichen Waldboden. Boromir schlief gegen einen Baum gelehnt und die Hobbits lagen kreuz und quer übereinander in ihre Decken gehüllt. Gimli lag auf dem Rücken und schnarchte mit offenem Mund. ‚Selbst im Schlaf kann der Zwerg seine Klappe nicht halten!' dachte der Elb und verdrehte seine Augen gen Himmel. Noch einmal lauschte er den Stimmen des Waldes und entschied, dass es soweit ungefährlich für die Gefährten war. Eben bis auf diese Sache, der er jetzt nachgehen würde.

Leichtfüßig lief er den Weg zurück, auf dem sie hergekommen waren.

Aragorn, der schon lange Zeit wach lag, hatte den Aufbruch des Elben bemerkt. ‚Wohin will er nur um diese Zeit?' fragte er sich und beschloss ihm nachzugehen. Dies stellte sich aber als kein so leichtes Unterfangen heraus, da der flinke Elb schnell aus seinem durch die Nacht eingeschränktem Blickfeld entschwand.

Legolas hatte inzwischen die Anwesenheit eines anderen Lebewesens ganz in seiner Nähe gespürt. Und dann sah er es auch. Eine dunkle Gestalt, die in einer Mulde mitten im Wald stand. Sie hatte den Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Er schlich sich langsam an die Gestalt an, immer darauf bedacht, dass er lautlos seine Schritte setzte. Mit einem Sprung war er bei ihr und hielt sie umklammert. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Wehrhaftigkeit der Gestalt gerechnet. Sie wand sich hin und her.

„Wer bist du und was hast du hier verloren?" zischte der Elb.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier Kapitel 2 meiner Story. Viel Spaß!

Kein Review? Ist es denn so schlecht? schnüff

Kapitel 2

Aragorn sah aus der Ferne, dass sein elbischer Freund eine Gestalt gepackt hatte. Es artete fast in eine Rangelei aus, bis die Gestalt plötzlich einen länglichen Gegenstand aus ihrem Mantel zog. ‚Ein Schwert!' sprang es Aragorn durch den Kopf. ‚Ich muss ihm helfen!' Er griff nach seinem Schwert, das er an seiner linken Körperseite trug, aber da war nichts. ‚Verdammt, ich hatte es zum Schlafen abgenommen!' fluchte er innerlich. Er sah sich geschwind um und packte einen großen Ast, der am Boden lag. Mit ihm als Waffe rannte er seinem Freund zu Hilfe. Ein paar Büsche verdeckten seine Sicht auf das Geschehen.

Als er sie umrundet hatte, sieht er gerade noch, wie Legolas vor seinen Augen stöhnend zusammensank.

‚Ich bin zu spät…Diese verdammte Bestie! Das wird sie mir büßen!' dachte Aragorn.

Er hob den Ast und rammte diesen auf den Kopf der Gestalt. Ein erstickter Schrei entrann ihrer Kehle bevor sie wie Legolas zuvor stöhnend zusammensank.

‚Die steht so schnell nicht mehr auf… Aber zuerst muss ich mich um Legolas kümmern. Vielleicht ist es doch noch nicht zu spät…' Aragorn warf den Ast weg und beugte sich über den Elb.

‚Mellon! Bist du schwer verletzt? Sag doch was!" bat er ihn verzweifelt.

Der Elb wand sich stöhnend auf dem Waldboden. „Mir… geht… es… gut… Dieses… Biest…" ächzte er.

Plötzlich erkannte Aragorn die Situation. Er musste trotz allen Mitleids für seinen Freund grinsen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Gestalt, die er eben zu Boden gestreckt hat. Sie entpuppte sich als junges Mädchen, das nun bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. ‚Sie hat sich gut gewehrt, allerdings mit unfairen Mitteln!' schmunzelte Aragorn. ‚Du wirst es Legolas noch büßen müssen, dass du seine heiligsten Körperteile verletzt hast…'

Er fuhr herum, als unerwartet eine weitere Gestalt aus dem Dickicht sprang.

Es war eine Art Wolf. Er fletschte bedrohlich mit seinen tödlichen Zähnen und bewegte sich drohend auf Aragorn und Legolas zu. Die braunen Augen des Tieres funkelten grün im Schimmer des Mondes wie die einer Katze.

---

Kira hatte Elenas leisen Schrei gehört. ‚Was war passiert?' fragte sie sich und rannte zu ihrem Rastplatz. Mit Entsetzten realisierte sie das Bild, das sich ihr bot: Elena lag mit blutender Stirn ohnmächtig, wenn nicht schlimmeres, auf dem Boden. Ein Elb lag in der Nähe von ihm ebenfalls auf dem Boden, aber er lebte noch definitiv. Aber ein weiterer Mann schien Elena zu bedrohen. Sie musste etwas tun!

Kira sprang über die Büsche und fletschte die Zähne. Sie bewegte sich langsam auf die vermeintlichen Feinde zu, immer darauf bedacht, notfalls anzugreifen, würden sie eine falsche Bewegung machen. Eine Sache hielt sie aber davon ab, sofort den Mann, der vor ihr stand, anzugreifen: sie kannte seinen Geruch. Irgendwoher… Sie konnte sich nur nicht mehr genau entsinnen, wo sie ihm schon einmal begegnet war.

---

Gandalf und die restlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe waren durch die Geräusche des Kampfes erwacht und liefen nun ihrerseits zum Schauplatz des Geschehens.

„Kira! Bleib ruhig! Es ist alles in Ordnung!" rief Gandalf.

„_Gandalf??? Du hier?" _fragte Kira ungläubig. Von dem bedrohlichen Wargh von vor wenigen Augenblicken war nichts mehr zu sehen. _„Aber… Das heißt ja…"_ Sie blickte von einem zum anderen. Sie erblickte die Hobbits, die sich ängstlich hinter Gandalf versteckten, erblickte den Menschen, der sein vorsorglich gezücktes Schwert wieder in die Scheide steckte, warf ihren Blick weiter auf den Zwerg, der sich inzwischen über den gepeinigten Elben gebeugt hatte und lauthals zu lachen anfing. „Das geschieht dir ganz recht! Wieso musst du auch alleine losziehen?" lachte er. Legolas hörte gar nicht hin. Er zog sich langsam an einem Baumstamm hoch und blieb dort schwer atmend angelehnt stehen.

Kiras Blick wandert weiter zu dem anderen Menschen der Gruppe. Er hat sich inzwischen über Elena gebeugt und schien sie zu untersuchen. „Es geht ihr gut!" stellte er in diesem Augenblick fest. „Sie ist nur ohnmächtig!"

Kira war beruhigt. ‚Das ist also die Ringgemeinschaft… Die, die wir begleiten sollen!'

„Was hat euch hierhin verschlagen, Kira?" fragte Gandalf

„Führst du in letzter Zeit Selbstgespräche, Gandalf?" fragte Sam belustigt.

„_Nein, führt er nicht!"_ antwortete Kira an seiner Stelle. _„Ich spreche zu euch in Gedanken."_

Nun konnten sie alle hören. Ungläubig schauten sie sich dennoch an, bis auf Gandalf, der immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

„_Elrond hat nach uns geschickt. Wir sollen euch begleiten!"_ erwiderte Kira schließlich, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihm noch eine Antwort schuldete.

„Das war's dann wohl mit unserer reinen Männergesellschaft!" scherzte Boromir.

„Ist das nicht zu gefährlich? Ich meine… Sie ist eine Frau…" gab Aragorn mit einem Nicken des Kopfes Richtung Elena zu bedenken.

„_Sie ist stärker als man auf den ersten Blick denkt!"_ ergriff Kira Partei für ihre Freundin.

„Wie sie schon unter Beweis gestellt hat!" grinste Gimli. „Ich meine, sie hat ja schließlich schon unseren Elben Schachmatt gesetzt!"

„Du musst mich nicht ewig daran erinnern!" beschwerte sich Legolas. „Und bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du sie dabei haben willst?" fragte er scheinheilig.

„Natürlich! Aus eben genanntem Grund!" erwiderte der Zwerg prompt.

„Sicher???" hakte der Elb noch einmal nach. „Dann sieh sie dir genau an. Sie ist eine Elbin!"

„Wie? Nein!" brachte Gimli nur hervor. Dann entdeckte er aber auch die spitzen Elbenohren, die unter ihrem dichten goldbraunen Haar hervorblitzten.

„Tröste dich, Gimli. Sie ist nur Halbelbin!" zwinkerte ihm Gandalf zu.

„Na dann ist es ja nur halb so schlimm…" meinte Gimli ironisch, worauf er wieder einen giftigen Blick Legolas' einfing. „Was ist denn die zweite Hälfte?" fragte er neugierig.

Gandalf wollte gerade ansetzen zu sprechen, als er einen warnenden Blick Kiras einfing. ‚Er sollte also schweigen. Sie kommt also noch nicht damit klar…' dachte er nachdenklich.

„Nun, ich denke, wir sollten sie erst ins Lager bringen. Dort können wir weitersehen." lenkte der Istari ab.

„Schlimmer kann es sowieso nicht mehr kommen, also egal!" meinte Gimli, froh bei dem Gedanken an eine weitere Mütze voll Schlaf. Die Hobbits lächelten ebenfalls bei dem Gedanken an eine weitere Mahlzeit, die sie zu den Erzählungen eingeplant hatten.

Aragorn und Legolas warfen Gandalf einen fragenden Blick zu, da sie gemerkt hatten, dass er Gimlis Frage ausgewichen war. ‚Was für ein Geheimnis rankte um dieses Mädchen, das noch immer so friedlich und zerbrechlich zu ihren Füßen lag?' fragten sie sich.

Aragorn hob Elena schließlich hoch und trug sie ins Lager. Kira blickte ihn fragend an, ob sie sie nicht tragen sollte. „Nein, danke, … Kira. Das ist doch dein Name, oder? Ich bin schuld an ihrem Zustand, also muss ich sie auch tragen." Kira nickte zustimmend.

Elena wurde auf eine Decke gebettet und Aragorn sah sich noch einmal ihre Kopfwunde an, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. Legolas entzündete in der Zwischenzeit wieder ein Feuer.

Die Hobbits quatschten wild durcheinander und überboten sich gegenseitig mit Theorien, warum Elrond gerade dieses Mädchen zu ihnen geschickt hatte.

Gandalf trat zu Aragorn. „Lass mich sie wecken. Bei dir erschrickt sie vielleicht!" schlug er vor. Der Waldläufer trat beiseite und ging herüber zu Legolas.

„Na, geht es dir besser?" grinste er den Elben an.

„Müsst ihr jetzt wirklich alle darauf rumreiten? Gandalf und Boromir hatten mich das schon auf dem Rückweg gefragt, der Zwerg konnte ja schon im Wald seine Klappe nicht halten und jetzt fängst du auch noch an… Noch einmal für alle zum mitschreiben:

MIR GEHT ES GUT!!! NICHTS PASSIERT, ALLES NOCH DRAN!!! ZUFRIEDEN???"

Alle umstehenden kicherten bei dem Ausbruch des Elben.

„Hab ich euch doch gesagt: Elben sind doch so was von sensibel…" flachste Gimli erneut.

„Es beruhigt mich, dass es Euch gut geht! Ich hätte es mir sonst nie verzeihen können!" war eine Stimme zu vernehmen. Die Gefährten drehten sich zu dem Ursprung der Stimme. Elena war erwacht und lächelte den Elben nun verschmitzt an.

„Na toll, jetzt wird man schon von seinem eigenen Volk nicht mehr ernst genommen!" beschwerte sich Legolas, aber konnte nicht anders, als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

Auf einmal wurde er sich wirklich bewusst was er bei seinem Wutausbruch gesagt hatte, errötete und beschäftigte sich nun ausgiebig mit dem Feuer, das anscheinend kurz davor war zu erlöschen…

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich das je sagen würde, aber: Endlich mal eine Elbin nach meinem Geschmack!" grinste Gimli. „Selbstbewusst, große Klappe, das gefällt mir! Du kannst bei uns bleiben!"

„Große Klappe???" begann Elena sich aufzuregen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. „Nun ja, zu mir passt ja wenigstens eine große Klappe. Ich bin ja schließlich auch groß. Aber du, mein lieber Zwerg, du bist klein und hast eine große Klappe…" Herausfordernd blickte sie den Zwerg an, der auch prompt darauf einstieg.

„Wir sind vielleicht nicht so groß, wie ihr langgewachsenen Elende, aber wir Zwerge haben ganz andere Qualitäten: wir sind stark, mutig, ausdauernd, witzig und, ach ich könnte dir eine endlose Liste von Eigenschaften aufzählen!" redete sich Gimli in Rage und bemerkte deshalb nicht das immer breiter werdende Grinsen auf Elenas Gesicht. „Dazu müssen wir nicht groß sein! Und… WAS???" Er hatte Elenas Grinsen bemerkt.

„Und…. ihr seid ja anscheinend auch sensibel. Das war nur eine Feststellung der Tatsachen, und du regst dich sofort so auf… Schlimm…" Elena hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt, was er sich nun kläglich eingestehen musste. „Ich geh mich jetzt noch ein paar Stündchen aufs Ohr hauen!" brummelte er in seinen Bart. „Ist ja nicht auszuhalten mit zweien von der Sorte! Tz!"

Er wandte sich ab und legte sich demonstrativ mit dem Rücken zu den übrigen Gefährten.

Diese konnten nur mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Es war ja auch zu köstlich gewesen, wie Gimli sich aufgeregt hatte.

„Elena…" tadelte Gandalf. „Du bist gerade erstmal so kurze Zeit hier und hast es dir schon mit zweien verscherzt! Wohin soll das nur führen?" bemerkte er grinsend.

Elena zuckte gespielt trotzig mit den Schultern und warf den Kopf zur Seite. „Au!" Ihre Wunde am Kopf hatte ihr diese abrupte Bewegung übel genommen.

„Elena, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dazu, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe." meldete sich Aragorn.

„Schon gut!" sagte Elena, die stöhnend ihren schmerzenden Kopf rieb. „Ich hätte mich an deiner Stelle nicht anders verhalten, nehme ich an!"

„Ich bin übrigens Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn." ergänzte dieser. „Die anderen, sofern du sie noch nicht kennst, sind Gandalf, Legolas, Sohn Thranduils, Prinz vom Düsterwald, Gimli Glóinssohn, Boromir, Sohn des Statthalters von Minas Tirith und die Hobbits Meriadoc Brandybock, Peregrin Tuk, Samweis Gamdschie und Frodo Beutlin, wegen ihm wir alle unterwegs sind."

„Aber nenn uns bloß nicht so!" riefen die Hobbits dazwischen. „Wir sind Merry, Pippin und Sam!"

„Ich werde versuchen, alle Namen zu behalten!" versprach Elena lächelnd. „Mein Name ist Elena. Ich lebte bisher eigentlich überall und nirgendwo. Mit Kira an meiner Seite streifte ich in den letzten Jahrhunderten durch Mittelerde." Sie bemerkte die ungläubigen Blicke der Hobbits.

„Was schaut ihr so? Ich bin eine Elbin, schon vergessen?" Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Legolas. „Wir können nicht eines natürlichen Todes von Alters oder Krankheits wegen sterben." fuhr sie fort. „Wir können nur durch des Feindes Schwert oder auch durch Kummer sterben, der unser Herz zerstört."

Legolas nickte zustimmend. Trotzdem spürte er, dass sie nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Verschwieg sie ihnen etwas?

„Und du bist also der Ringträger?" wandte sie sich nun Frodo zu. „Ich bitte dich, zeige ihn mir."

Frodo zögerte, aber als er Elenas aufrichtigen Blick ohne eine Spur des Begehrens sah holte er den Ring an der Kette hervor.

Augenblicklich wünschte sich die Halbelbin, den Wunsch nie geäußert zu haben. Die Inschrift des Ringes leuchtete und Dunkelheit schien sich um ihr Herz zu klammern, so wie damals…

„Nein!" Die Erinnerungen von damals stiegen in ihr hoch. Das Gefühl von Kälte stieg wieder in ihr auf. „Nein!" schrie sie abermals und drehte sich schnell von dem Ring weg.

Sie wollte wegrennen, wurde aber von Gandalf aufgehalten. „Was hast du gesehen? Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er sie schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Die Dunkelheit." flüsterte Elena. „Wie damals…"

Kira reichte dies als Antwort. _„Willst du nicht wieder umkehren? Nach Hause? Ich will nicht, dass du wieder in Gefahr gerätst!"_

„Nein… Ich…" begann Elena schwach, wurde aber merklich stärker. „Ich werde ihr nicht nachgeben. Nicht noch einmal…"

Gandalf blickte sie liebevoll an. „Elena…" flüsterte er und nahm sie in die Arme.

Die restlichen Gefährten blickten sich nur verständnislos in die Augen.

Frodo hatte den Ring wieder weggesteckt und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„_Du trägst keine Schuld!" _beruhigte ihn Kira. _„Es liegt an ihr…"_

Legolas Sorge verstärkte sich durch die Aussage des Warghes noch mehr. Was ist nur los mit ihr? Wer ist sie und wieso greift die Dunkelheit nach ihr?

„Was meinte Kira damit?" fragte Aragorn Elena. „Was liegt an dir?"

„Ich… möchte nicht darüber sprechen…" Allein der Gedanke daran, ihnen jetzt von der Dunkelheit erzählen zu müssen ließ sie unter einem weiteren Kälteschauer erzittern. Sie drückte sich noch fester an die Brust des alten Zauberers. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Kopf und murmelte leise Worte, die nur die Elben und Kira verstehen konnten. Legolas blickte erstaunt Gandalf an. Er hörte, dass der Zauberer etwas sprach, aber er verstand es nicht. Die Sprache war ihm völlig unbekannt.

„Danke…" murmelte Elena.

‚Also hatte sie ihn verstanden? Wie ist das möglich?' fragte sich Legolas.

„Bitte, ich würde mich jetzt gerne noch ein wenig ausruhen", bat Elena und blickte fragend in die Runde.

Aragorn schaute auf den Stand des Mondes und meinte: „Es bleiben uns noch etwa 2 Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang, die sollten wir nutzen um uns auszuruhen!"

So suchten sich alle einen bequemen Platz und schliefen tatsächlich sofort ein.

Selbst Aragorn und Legolas waren trotz Grübelei nach kurzer Zeit dem Schlaf erlegen.

---

Legolas erwachte als erster am nächsten Morgen. Die Sonne tauchte die Lichtung in freundliches Licht. Der Elb blickte auf die noch friedlich schlafenden Gefährten. Vor allem die Neuankömmlinge betrachtete er eingehend.

Zum Einen ein Magiewargh aus dem Nordwald. Ihr cremefarbenes Fell schimmerte im Sonnenlicht. Wie friedlich sie jetzt da lag. Gestern Nacht dachte er noch, sie könnte ihn bei lebendigem Leib zerreißen… Sie war es also, die er gestern in der Nacht hat laufen hören. ‚Sie muss wirklich schnell sein' dachte er.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Elena. Fest in ihre Decke eingerollt schien sie zu schlafen.

Unwillkürlich musste er wieder an den Vorfall von gestern Nacht denken. Sie wirkt nun so schwach, aber in ihr steckt eine Menge. Wie hätte sie es sonst schaffen sollen, sich überhaupt soweit aus meinem Griff winden können, dass sie… ‚Ach, ich sollte es einfach vergessen! Bloß nicht mehr darüber nachdenken!' beschloss er für sich. Aber wie konnte er dieses wunderschöne Wesen nur für einen Ork oder ähnliches halten. Moment! Hatte er gerade „wunderschön" gedacht? Fand er das wirklich? Er besah sie sich noch genauer. Ihr goldbraunes, leicht gelocktes Haar fiel ihr leicht über ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Dazu ihre grünen Augen, ihre schlanke Figur… Ja, man konnte sagen, dass sie wunderschön war, entschied der Elb für sich. ‚Was denke ich hier eigentlich?' holte sich Legolas selbst aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ist was???" hörte er plötzlich Elena fragen, leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. „Du starrst mich die ganze Zeit an! Hab ich eine Fliege auf der Nase?"

„Was? Nein, es ist nichts!" antwortete Legolas schnell und wandte sich um. Er stand auf und ging zum Fluss und ließ Elena mit einem fragenden Blick zurück.

Elena wusste nicht, was sie davon halten soll. Seit ein paar Minuten war sie schon wach. Müde blinzelte sie mit den Augen und stellte fest, dass der Elb sie unentwegt ansah. Sie stellte sich weiterhin schlafend, nur um ein paar Sekunden später die Augen einen Spalt weit zu heben. Immer noch! Also sprach sie ihn halt an.

Als er sie einfach so hat stehen- bzw. liegenlassen wusste sie gar nicht mehr woran sie war. Nahm er ihr immer noch die Geschichte der Nacht übel? Am Besten, sie ging der Sache auf den Grund.

Also stand sie auf und lief Legolas nach, in Richtung Fluss.

Dort fand sie ihn, wie er sich Wasser ins Gesicht schmiss.

„Guten Morgen, Legolas!" rief sie fröhlich, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

„Morgen…" kam es von ihm zurück.

„Bist du mir immer noch böse wegen gestern Nacht?" fragte sie besorgt.

Bevor er irgendetwas entgegnen konnte fuhr sie fort: „Also, ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir total Leid tut!" Das tat es ihr wirklich, aber dennoch kam sich nicht umhin zu sagen: „Aber wenn du mich nicht so erschreckt hättest, wäre das gar nicht passiert! Du hättest ja ruhig etwas sagen und mich nicht so hinterrücks anfallen können!"

„Na du hast ja eine merkwürdige Art dich zu entschuldigen…" bemerkte Legolas missbilligend. „Bin ich jetzt etwa Schuld, oder was? Würdest du dich denn einem Ork erst einmal schön vorstellen, bevor du dich ihm näherst?"

„Ork??? Du hast MICH für einen ORK gehalten???" Elena war fassungslos. Sie baute sich mit den Händen in den Hüften vor Legolas auf.

„Na hör mal, es war dunkel und…" versuchte sich Legolas herauszureden.

„Na und??? Du bist ein Elb! Du solltest im Dunkeln sehen können! Und dann hältst du mich doch glatt für einen ORK! So sehr hat mich noch nie jemand enttäuscht…"

Sie wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von Legolas ab und ließ ihn allein am Fluss zurück.

„Frauen…" murmelte Legolas.

„Das hab ich noch gehört!!! Und noch etwas: es tut mir gar nicht mehr leid! Höchstens, dass ich nicht fester zugestoßen habe!" hörte er Elenas verärgerte Stimme in seinem Rücken, bis sie sich schließlich ganz entfernte.

---

„_Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"_ fragte Kira, als sie die sichtlich genervte Elena erblickte.

„Dieser Elb…!!!" war deren einzige Antwort. „Kira! Bürste!"

Sichtlich verwundert über Elenas schlechte Laune gehorchte Kira unmittelbar, um deren Stimmung nicht noch weiter zu verderben. ‚Was hat er bloß mit ihr angestellt?' fragte sich der Wargh, während sie die gewünschte Bürste aus dem Transportstein per Telekinese in Elenas ausgestreckte Hand beförderte.

Elena ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Waldboden nieder und bürstete ihr langes Haar.

Die anderen Gefährten, die diese Szene mitangesehen hatten, schüttelten ihre Köpfe und räumten weiter ihr Lager zusammen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Aragorn sah seinen Freund näher kommen. Auch dieser schien schlechte Laune zu haben.

„Ach, nee, da kommt ja unser guter Elb! Auch schon da?" stellte Gimli fest.

Elena verdrehte nur die Augen und tat so, als ob sie davon nichts mitbekommen hätte.

Gandalf sah von einem Elben auf den anderen und wechselte anschließend einen fragenden Blick mit Aragorn, der diesen mit einem Schulterzucken erwiderte.

„Lasst uns weitergehen! Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns. Also nehmt eure Rucksäcke und los geht's!" forderte Aragorn die Anderen auf.

Elena stand auf und ließ wortlos die Bürste und ihre Decke im Transportstein verschwinden.

„_Was hat er dir getan, dass du so verärgert bist?"_ fragte Kira ihre Freundin.

„_Er hat mich für einen Ork gehalten! Für eines der hässlichsten Wesen, die auf Mittelerde weilen! Für eine dieser Bestien! Stell dir das mal vor! MICH!"_ antwortete ihr Elena ziemlich gereizt, ebenfalls per Telepathie. Sie hatten vor langer Zeit entdeckt, dass Kira im Gegenzug auch an sie gerichtete Gedanken hören konnte, obwohl der jeweilige Gegenüber nicht die Kunst der Telepathie beherrschte.

„_Oh je… Da hat er die liebe Elena auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt… Aber meinst du, dass er das überhaupt so gemeint hatte? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dich einfach so für einen Ork halten würde. Vielleicht war es nur ein Missverständnis, oder es sah wirklich in der Dunkelheit so aus, als ob du ein Ork warst…"_versuchte der Wargh zu vermitteln.

„_Ach, schlägst du dich jetzt auch auf seine Seite?"_ war die bissige Antwort der Elbin zu vernehmen. Als sie Kiras fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, fühlte sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war.

„_Tut mir Leid. Du kannst ja nichts dazu. Lass mich einfach ein bisschen in Ruhe, ok?" _bat Elena ihre Freundin.

Diese lächelte sie an, um ihr ein Zeichen zu geben, dass sie ihr ihren Ausbruch nicht übel nahm.

Dankbar erwiderte Elena das Lächeln kurz, aber nur um sofort wieder in ihren verdrießlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu verfallen.

Die Gruppe setzte sich nun endlich in Bewegung. Legolas und Aragorn führten sie an, während Elena sich bewusst an das Ende des Zuges fallen ließ. Gimli leistete ihr Gesellschaft.

„He, Elb! Guck nicht so grimmig! Oder willst du Falten bekommen?" Als sie sich ihm genervt zuwendete blickte sie in ein breit grinsendes Zwergengesicht. ‚Dieser Zwerg!' dachte sie. ‚Sollte er doch tatsächlich versuchen wollen, mich aufzuheitern?'

Beunruhigt schaute Gimli in die aufblitzenden grünen Augen der Halbelbin. Er befürchtete schon, sie noch mehr verärgert zu haben.

„Falten? Mein lieber Gimli… „ flötete sie. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Möchtest du nicht eher sagen: ‚Pass auf, dass dein Gesicht nicht irgendwann so verkniffen aussieht wie meins?'"

„Ich…" begann sich der Zwerg aufzuregen, bis er Elenas Lächeln bemerkte. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder lächelst. Passt viel besser zu dir!" fügte er nun ebenfalls lächelnd hinzu.

„Danke, Gimli." flüsterte Elena leise. Er hatte Recht! Wieso sollte sie sich durch einen dämlichen Elben die Laune verderben lassen?!

Kira und Gandalf warfen sich einen beruhigten Blick angesichts der sich bessernden Laune Elenas zu. Dies wurde aber nicht von allen so positiv wahrgenommen.

„Na wenigstens haben einige ihren Spaß an der Sache…" brummelte Legolas vor sich hin.

Aragorn schüttelte verständnislos seinen Kopf. „Was ist los zwischen euch?" fragte er seinen elbischen Gefährten.

„Zwischen uns ist rein gar nichts! Merk dir das!" zischte der Elb.

Aragorn hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, nein, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht! Warum bist du so schlecht auf sie zu sprechen? Was ist los mit dir? So kenne ich dich nicht…"

„Sie ist hysterisch, übersensibel und sie hasst mich! Das ist los!" antwortete Legolas grimmig.

„Wieso sollte sie dich hassen? Was in aller Welt hast du ihr denn angetan?" Der Waldläufer blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich… Nun… Ich habe sie für einen Ork gehalten. Gestern Nacht, als sie in der Mulde stand in dem dunklen Mantel und ihren Händen in den Hüften. Sie wirkte so breit wie ein Ork… Aber ich habe erst gemerkt, dass es nicht so war, als ich sie umklammert hatte…" berichtete Legolas.

Aragorn lachte laut auf. „Und du hast ihr also wahrhaftig ins Gesicht gesagt, dass du sie für einen Ork gehalten hast???"

„Und was ist daran so lustig?" Legolas fand das Ganze überhaupt nicht zum Lachen.

„Ich hatte mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn ich Arwen so ein zweifelhaftes Kompliment unterbreiten würde. Ich fürchte, sie wäre damit auch nicht gerade sehr glücklich…" grinste der Waldläufer.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass ICH mich bei IHR entschuldigen soll???" fragte der Elb bestürzt.

„Wollt ihr euch denn die ganze Reise über angiften?" fragte Aragorn im Gegenzug.

Legolas stöhnte genervt auf. „Seht nur, dort in der Ferne sieht man die Berge von Caradhras." lenkte er ab, indem er sich zu den Anderen wandte. „Aber ich fürchte, wir brauchen noch etwa zwei Wochen…" schätzte er die Entfernung ab. Tatsächlich konnte auch Elena die feine Linie der hohen Bergkette am Horizont entdecken. „Aber bis Mittag könnten wir in diesem Wäldchen sein, das ihr dort seht! Dort könnten wir rasten!"

„Wochen??? Sooo lange noch?" fragte Pippin. „Machen wir mal eine Pause? Gibt es was zu Essen?"

„Nein, Pippin!" lachte Elena. „Unser guter Elb", fügte sie mit einem strengen Seitenblick auf eben diesen fort. „meinte, dass wir erst gegen Mittag dort im Wald sein werden. Sprich, du wirst erst dort dein Mittagessen bekommen, so leid es mir tut. Aber hier, nimm ein wenig hiervon." Sie gab dem hungrigen Hobbit ein Stückchen Lembas. Ebenso verfuhr sie mit den anderen Hobbits als sie deren gierigen Blicke sah.

„Musst du das Gejammer auch noch belohnen?" beschwerte sich Boromir.

„Möchtest du dir den ganzen Weg bis zum Wald anhören, wie hungrig sie sind?" stellte Elena die Gegenfrage und lächelte den dankbaren Hobbits zu.

---

Der Weg zum Wald erwies sich als beschwerlicher als erwartet. Sie erreichten ihn erst gegen Nachmittag.

Wieder einmal schlugen sie ihr Lager auf, da sie in der näheren Umgebung kein geeigneteres Nachtlager erspäht hatten.

Gimli und Boromir wurden ausgeschickt, um Feuerholz zu suchen.

Elena entschuldigte sich inzwischen, um sich umzuziehen. Sie und Kira verschwanden hinter einem großen Stein.

Sie entschied sich für ein wadenlanges, rotes, ärmelloses, eng anliegendes Kleid, das mit einer Knopfleiste von oben bis unten versehen war. Dazu zog sie kniehohe, schwarze Stiefel an, die bequem genug waren um problemlos tagelange Reisen durchzustehen. Nachdem sie fertig umgezogen war, legte sie sich wieder ihre Waffen um. Ihre Armreifen blieben nach wie vor durch die Armschoner verborgen.

Die getragene Kleidung verstaute sie wieder im Transportstein.

„_Bin ich froh, dass ich mich nicht ewig umzuziehen brauche…"_ grinste Kira.

„Pfff, ist doch schön! Mag zwar ganz praktisch sein, sich nicht umziehen zu müssen, aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich nie die schönen Kleider tragen könnte, die die Elben für besondere Anlässe geschneidert haben… Nee…" erwiderte Elena.

Sie wusch sich nun ihr Gesicht mit dem Wasser, das sie aus einem der Wasserschläuche geschüttet hatte. Sichtlich erfrischt blickte sie Kira an.

„Ahhh, so fühlt man sich doch gleich wie neugeboren!" seufzte sie glücklich.

„Bist du fertig?" hörte sie Gandalfs Stimme hinter dem Felsen. „Boromir hat ein Reh gejagt, das nun bald gar ist. Wie können Frauen eigentlich immer so lange brauchen, bis sie sich fertig gemacht haben?!?" neckte er sie.

„Jaja, komme ja schon…" brummelte die Halbelbin. Sie knöpfte schnell ihr Kleid zu, nahm schnell ihre Decke aus dem Transportstein und legte sie sich über den Arm.

„Na endlich!" begrüßte sie Gimli, als sie hinter dem Felsen hervortrat. „Typisch Frau… Aber wenigstens hat es sich gelohnt! Selten so gute Aussichten gehabt!" grinste er.

Mehr oder weniger verstohlen blickten die Männer Elena an. Zwei Knöpfe am oberen Ende des Kleides hatten sich in ihrer Eile gelöst und ließen einen Blick auf einen Teil ihrer wohlgerundeten Formen zu.

„Elena, Elena…" tadelte Gandalf verschmitzt. „Du bist gerade einmal zwei Tage bei uns und schon machst du hier die armen Männer nervös…"

Elena schaute verständnislos von Gimli zu Gandalf und schließlich schweifte ihr Blick über die übrigen Gefährten, die mehr oder weniger mit geröteten Gesichtern abwechselnd von ihr auf den Boden blickten. Mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis sah sie an sich herunter. ‚Gute Aussicht, nervöse Männer, rote Gesichter?'

„Ihr seid blöd!" rief sie lachend und warf Gimli ihre Decke ins Gesicht. „Wieso müsst ihr mich auch so hetzen?!? Noch was: anstatt so abgelenkt zu sein, würde ich an eurer Stelle mal auf euer Reh aufpassen. So langsam wird es schon schwarz…" bemerkte sie trocken und schloss ihr Kleid um die zwei Knöpfe. ‚Na wenigstens konnten sie nicht allzu viel sehen…' dachte Elena beruhigt.

Die Hobbits waren inzwischen hektisch zum Feuer gestürzt um das Reh herunter zu nehmen.

Sie schienen gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen zu sein, da es insgesamt noch genießbar erschien, wie ihnen beim Zerteilen klar wurde.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie alle noch gemeinsam am Feuer.

„Kannst du dich eigentlich noch an mich erinnern, Aragorn?" fragte Elena den Waldläufer, der neben ihr am Feuer saß.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um und sah sie prüfend an. Neben ihm saß ein Elbenmädchen, das gerade ihren geflochtenen Zopf löste, sodass die dichten, goldbraunen Haare in leichten Wellen bis zu ihren Hüften fielen. Die üblichen, ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge, wie bei allen Elben, eine schlanke, wohlgeformte Figur. Die ebenfalls schlanken, aber dennoch durchtrainierten Arme verrieten, dass sie ihr Leben nicht nur mit Singen und Tanzen verbrachte, sondern ihre Waffen nicht nur zur Zierde mit sich herumtrug.

Die klugen, grünen Augen blickten ihn immer noch fragend an. Ja, bekannt kam sie ihm vor, aber er konnte sich nicht spontan daran erinnern woher.

„Sag bloß, du hast wirklich deine Ziehmutti vergessen?" fragte Elena gespielt beleidigt.

‚_Daher kannte ich also seinen Geruch!'_ In Kira ging die Erleuchtung auf.

„Wie??? Du hast ihn erzogen???" fragte Merry verblüfft.

„Ja, es muss jetzt etwa 60 Jahre her sein… Ich hatte mich mit Arwen und Kira um dich gekümmert. Allerdings nur von deinem 2. bis zum 11. Lebensjahr! Dann musste ich weg…" beantwortete Elena die Frage.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst… Ich erinnere mich… Ja! Du hast immer mit mir gekämpft und Kira war Schiedsrichterin!" rief Aragorn.

„_Eine nicht ganz einfache Aufgabe bei zwei so dickköpfigen Kindern…" _erinnerte sich Kira stöhnend.

„KindER??? Was willst du damit denn schon wieder sagen???" drohte Elena lachend. „Na, willst du mir zeigen, was du inzwischen dazugelernt hast?" forderte sie Aragorn heraus. „Bist mir ja in den Jahren schön über den Kopf gewachsen…"

„Von mir aus gerne!" grinste dieser und erhob sich.

Elena band sich wieder einen Zopf und stand ebenfalls auf.

Ihren Bogen legte sie auf den Boden und ging zu einer Lichtung in der Nähe des Lagers.

Die übrigen Gefährten folgten ihr, gespannt auf das Schauspiel, das sie gleich erwarten würde.

Der Mensch und die Elbin stellten sich gegenüber auf. Kira setzte sich wie in alten Zeiten zwischen ihnen während sie ihre Schwerter zogen. Die Klingen blitzen im Licht der fast untergehenden Sonne auf.

Kira erhob sich. _„Seid ihr bereit?"_ fragte sie und bewegte sich langsam rückwärts.

„Darauf, dass ich gewinne!" grinste Elena den Menschen herausfordernd an.

„Das werden wir noch sehen!" grinste dieser ebenso zurück und griff an.

Elena hatte den plötzlichen Angriff erwartet und sprang geschickt zurück, sodass sein Schlag ins Leere ging.

„Haben sie früher auch schon mit echten Waffen gekämpft?" fragte Legolas Kira besorgt.

„_Ja, aber mehr als ein paar Kratzer und blaue Flecken hat nie einer von ihnen abbekommen. Es geht ihnen nur darum, dem anderen die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Zwar ganz gleich, ob mit Waffen oder durch geschickte Tritte, aber immer geschah alles im Rahmen des Erträglichen. Aber oft genug endeten ihre Kämpfe unentschieden. Und dann sollte ich als Schiedsrichterin immer entscheiden, wer denn besser gekämpft hatte. Aragorn war damals schon talentiert und stand ihr nicht viel nach… Also waren die Entscheidungen immer ziemlich schwierig… Aber nun sind beide stärker und geschickter geworden… Ich bin gespannt, wie es heute endet…"_

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Arwen?" fragte Elena mitten im Kampf Aragorn mit breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, während sie einen Schlag parierte.

„Was hast du denn gehört?" fragte Aragorn grinsend zurück und holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus.

„Mein Hauptmann Gilnor war vor einiger Zeit in Bruchtal zu Besuch und er hat euch eines Abends Hand in Hand spazieren gehen sehen! Also, sollte ich etwas wissen?" Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Und noch etwas: anlügen konntest du mich auch damals schon nicht, also versuche es gar nicht erst!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!" lachte Aragorn und wehrte Elenas Schwert ab. „Es stimmt… Wir lieben uns! Zufrieden?"

„Jetzt echt???" Elena vollführte schnell einen Seitwärtssalto, da sie durch seine Aussage einen Moment abgelenkt wurde und nicht mehr parieren konnte. „Das ist ja toll!" freute sie sich. „Seit wann denn???"

„Seit ich 20 bin…" antwortete er.

„Wie? So lange schon? Und dann habt ihr noch nicht geheiratet?"

„So einfach ist das leider nicht… Elrond erlaubt mir erst sie zu heiraten, wenn ich meine Bestimmung erfülle…"

„Bestimmung? Elrond hatte mir davon erzählt… Du musst Gondor und Arnor vereinigen. Als König! Nicht wahr?"

„So sieht es aus…Tja…" Aragorn verzog resigniert das Gesicht.

„Glaubst du, du schaffst das nicht? Ich denke, du würdest ein guter König sein. Glaube mir!" munterte die Elbin ihn auf.

„Selbst wenn… Was ist, wenn sie dann schon nach Westen gesegelt ist? In die ewigen Lande? Wenn sie Elrond folgt?"

„Du hast doch gesagt, sie liebt dich auch, oder? Und so wie ich sie kenne, wird sie diese Liebe nicht so einfach aufgeben! Vergiss nicht: Elben verschenken nur einmal im Leben ihr Herz. Und wenn du dieser Jemand bist, dann wird sie auch auf dich warten! Gib nicht auf!"

„Danke…" murmelte Aragorn lächelnd. „Du machst mir Mut!"

Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen, aber die beiden kämpften immer noch. Noch immer war kein Gewinner abzusehen, obwohl beide vor Anstrengung keuchten.

„_Seht ihr, was ich meine?! So haben wir Nachmittag um Nachmittag verbracht… Und abends, wenn Klein-Aragorn essen und ins Bett musste, dann ging die große Diskussion los…" _seufzte Kira.

Die anderen schauten gebannt dem Kampf zu.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Frau so gut kämpfen kann!" murmelte Boromir kritisch, aber anerkennend. „Normalerweise dürfen Frauen doch gar nicht kämpfen, oder?"

„Bei euch Menschen vielleicht, aber bei uns Elben steht es ihnen frei, was sie tun. Aber die meisten entscheiden sich nicht für die Waffe…" erwiderte Legolas.

„Unsere Zwergenfrauen kämpfen alle! Sie sind vollkommen gleichberechtigt!" warf Gimli stolz dazwischen.

„Wahrscheinlich, weil man sowieso nicht erkennen kann, wer von euch Mann oder Frau ist…" bemerkte Legolas trocken.

„Haaa Haaaa! Sehr witzig!" brummelte Gimli.

Pippin gähnte. „Ich bin müde… Sagt mir morgen, wie es ausgegangen ist, ok?"

Die übrigen Hobbits, Gandalf und Kira schlossen sich an.

„_Nicht, dass sie mich jetzt wieder als Schiedsrichterin missbrauchen!"_ grinste Kira. _„Da gehe ich lieber mal!"_

Legolas, Boromir und Gimli schauten weiterhin zu wie sich Aragorn und Elena Schlag um Schlag austauschten.

„Willst du noch nicht aufgeben?" fragte Elena keuchend.

„Du hast doch gerade gesagt, ich soll nicht aufgeben!" erwiderte Aragorn lächelnd und ebenso keuchend.

„Unsere Zuschauer verlassen uns schon!" bemerkte die Elbin grinsend. „Ich fürchte, wir langweilen sie… Und dreh mir nicht das Wort im Mund um! Ich meinte gerade was ganz anderes!"

„Tatsächlich?" grinste der Waldläufer zurück. „Aber so schwer es mir fällt: ich denke wir sollten aufhören… Sonst sind wir zu müde, falls uns Feinde angreifen! Frieden?"

Ihre Klingen hielten sie gekreuzt zwischen sich.

„Einigen wir uns also wieder auf ein Unentschieden? Na von mir aus… Aber wenn alles vorbei ist wiederholen wir unseren Wettstreit, einverstanden?" forderte ihn die Elbin heraus.

„Einverstanden!" nahm Aragorn die Herausforderung an und steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide.

Elena lächelte und tat es ihm gleich.

„Weißt du was: ich habe dich vermisst!" eröffnete er ihr.

„Ach, Lügner! So sehr vermisst, dass du mich schon vergessen hast… Verstehe…" lachte Elena und gab ihm einen Klaps an den Kopf.

Glücklich nahm sie ihn dann doch in ihre Arme.

„Hey, läuft was zwischen denen?" Gimli schaute Legolas und Boromir erstaunt an und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf die Elbin und den Menschen.

„Keine Ahnung! Mir doch egal! Mich wundert es nur, dass sie bei ihm nicht gleich hysterisch wird…" brummte Legolas.

„Wie kannst du nur so über andere urteilen, die du noch nicht kennst?" Elena blickte ihn wütend mit funkelnden Augen an. Sie und Aragorn hatten sich aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst und waren zu den anderen getreten.

„Ich…" setzte Legolas an.

„Ach, vergiss es! Ich will es gar nicht wissen!" Elena machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und lief zu Kira, die inzwischen am Feuer schlief.

Die vier Männer schauten ihr nach.

„Tja, mein lieber Elb! Bei Frauen musst du wohl noch üben!" grinste Gimli und erntete einen bitterbösen Blick von ihm.

„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" fragte Aragorn seinen Elbenfreund, der seine Worte nicht verstanden hatte.

„Ach… Ich hatte mich nur gewundert, dass sie bei dir nicht sofort hysterisch wird. Die Reaktion, die ich von ihr nur kenne, ist nämlich nur DIESE!" Legolas zeigte frustriert in die Richtung in die Elena gerade weggestapft war.

„Ich kenne sie eben schon länger! Aber ich muss dir in einer Sache zustimmen: temperamentvoll ist sie ohne Frage… Und furchtbar dickköpfig kann sie sein… Aber auch unglaublich liebevoll… Ich fange mich so langsam wieder an zu erinnern an die Zeit, die ich mit ihr, Arwen und Kira in Bruchtal verbracht habe..." antwortete Aragorn.

„Das klingt ja schon fast so, als ob du sie liebst…" schüttelte Boromir seinen Kopf.

„Nein, nein!" Aragorn hob abwehrend die Hände. „Mein Herz gehört Arwen! Für immer! Ihr könnt euch also noch Chancen ausrechnen!" grinste er seine Freunde an.

„Sie??? Niemals!" wehrte Legolas sofort ab.

„Sie ist zum Teil eine Elbin, schon vergessen? Also vergiss es!" Gimli schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Mich brauchst du auch nicht anzugucken!" Auch Boromir verneinte. „Aber warum willst du sie nicht, Legolas. Du bist doch schließlich auch ein Elb." Er schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Damit ich mich bis in alle Ewigkeit mit ihr streiten kann? Nein danke! Außerdem ist sie mir in irgendeiner Weise fremd und unheimlich. Normale Elben haben blonde oder schwarze Haare, aber niemals braune. Und denkt an ihre Reaktion als sie den Ring sah… Außerdem benimmt sie sich eher wie ein Mann, als wie eine Frau. Sie war dir ebenbürtig im Kampf, Aragorn!"

„Auf viele Fragen kann ich dir auch keine Antwort geben. Aber sie muss ihr Leben lang geübt haben, ihre Waffen zu führen. Dies wird uns vielleicht noch von großem Nutzen sein. Sie muss auch einem Heer angehört haben. Sie hatte mir von ihrem Hauptmann erzählt… Aber eins weiß ich: man kann ihr bedingungslos vertrauen. Seht in ihre Augen!" sprach sich Aragorn für Elena aus.

„Pff… Wenn sie mich ansieht, sehe ich immer nur dieses wütende Funkeln… Viel mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen!" Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich mag sie jedenfalls! Schon allein aus dem Grund, weil sie ihn nicht mag!" grinste Gimli und nickte zu Legolas hin.

„Wenn ihr euch noch weiter streiten wollt, dann bitte leise! Ich werde jetzt auch schlafen gehen!" beschloss Boromir.

Die anderen schlossen sich aber ebenfalls an und gesellten sich zu ihren schlafenden Gefährten.

---

Elena gähnte und streckte sich, als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte. ‚Wo bin ich nur?' Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Sonnenlicht strahlte durch das Blätterdach der Bäume, die die Lichtung umrandeten. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Begleiter. Diese zehn sollten nun auf unbestimmte Zeit ihre Weggefährten sein? Nacheinander blickte sie die schlafenden Wesen an. Kira. Zusammengerollt lag der Wargh direkt neben ihr. ‚Du wirst mir auch jetzt eine treue Freundin sein, nicht wahr? So viel haben wir in den letzten Jahrhunderten schon durchgestanden… Und nun wartet wohlmöglich der schwierigste Auftrag auf uns. Den Ring zu zerstören. Mitten in das Reich des Dunklen Herrschers zu marschieren. Aber deine Schnelligkeit und deine Magie wird uns eine große Hilfe sein. Dessen bin ich mir sicher!' Liebevoll sah Elena ihre Freundin an, bevor sie ihren Blick weiter schweifen ließ.

Aragorn. Elena staunte über die Veränderung, die ihn in den letzten Jahren erfahren hat. Aus dem kleinen, lustigen Jungen ist ein ernster, kampferprobter Mann geworden. ‚Ob ihn die Bürde, bald König zu werden, so verändert hat? Oder seine Liebe zu Arwen? Ich kann es irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben… Wir haben ihn aufwachsen sehen und nun liebt er sie! Und ein guter Kämpfer ist er geworden. Ich dachte fast, dass er mich gestern besiegen könnte! Ihm kann ich ebenfalls bedingungslos vertrauen!'

Elena wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und wanderte weiter zu den vier Hobbits, die eng aneinander gekuschelt im Gras lagen. Bei diesem Anblick musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. ‚Ihr scheint euch wirklich gut zu verstehen. Eine Einheit. Jeder steht für den anderen ein. So müssten wir eigentlich bald alle sein. Eine Einheit! Aber ob Frodo dieser Bürde gewachsen ist? Er sieht noch so jung und schwach aus… Auch die anderen scheinen nicht viel Erfahrung im Kampf zu haben… Bisher schienen sie sich nur fürs Essen zu interessieren!' grinste Elena. Zu gut waren ihr noch die Quengeleien nach Pause und Essen in Erinnerung geblieben. ‚Aber dennoch hat er sich gemeldet, den Ring nach Mordor zu tragen. Und die anderen drei haben zugesagt. Mutig sind sie, kein Zweifel!'

Ihr Blick schweifte weiter zu Gandalf. ‚Zu dir brauch ich mir keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Du warst immer für mich da und wirst es auch weiterhin sein. Und ebenso wirst du für diese Gemeinschaft einstehen. Mit deiner Magie und deinem Wissen!'

Boromir. ‚Über ihn kann ich noch nicht viel sagen. Bisher scheint er sehr verschlossen mir gegenüber zu sein. Anscheinend passt es ihm nicht, dass eine Frau das Schwert schwingt… Aber er scheint ein tapferer Krieger zu sein. Entschlossen sieht er aus.'

Gimli. ‚Ja, Gimli! Was kann ich zu ihm sagen?! Er ist nun mal ein Zwerg… Und ich bin eine Elbin… Zumindest zur Hälfte. Und diese elbische Hälfte verbietet es mir eigentlich, einen Zwerg nett zu finden… Zwerge betreiben Raubbau an der Natur! Beuten sie um ihrer Schätze willen aus! Überall errichten sie ihre Minen um Silber und Edelsteine abzubauen, ohne auf die Natur zu achten. Aber dennoch… Etwas in mir sagt mir, dass ich ihn nicht nach seiner Rasse beurteilen darf. Er scheint lustig zu sein, und die Streitgespräche, die wir geführt hatten, waren bisher eigentlich nur witzig! Er scheint ein lustiges Kerlchen zu sein! Natürlich mit der typischen Sturheit der Zwerge, aber was soll's! Mit ihm werde ich mich, glaube ich, noch gut verstehen!' Sie lächelte, als Gimli im Schlaf grunzte.

Elena wandte ihren Kopf weiter zu Legolas. Der Elb lehnte an einem Baumstamm und sah sie ebenfalls an. ‚Was soll ich bloß von ihm halten? Er sieht gut aus, keine Frage! Wie alle Elben. Wahrscheinlich hat er schon einige Frauenherzen gebrochen… Aber ich bin jetzt noch nicht einmal zwei Tage in ihrer Gemeinschaft und er hat mich schon zweimal zur Weißglut gebracht! Das wird ja noch ein ‚Spaß'… Aus ihm werde ich nicht schlau! Pah! Ich ein Ork! Wie kommt er bloß darauf? Aber anscheinend möchte er gerne bei seinem Urteil bleiben… Ich und hysterisch! Blöder Elb!'


	3. Chapter 3

Sodele, das dritte Kapitel meiner Story. 26 hits hatte ich schon, nur warum kein Review:-( Sind die Kapitel zu lang, zu schlecht oder was? Würde ja gerne was verändern, wenn möglich...

Falls es irgendwer doch liest: Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 3

Sie erreichten den Caradhras pünktlich zwei Wochen später, als die Sonne direkt über ihren Köpfen schien.

„Da sollen wir hinaufsteigen???" stöhnte Gimli. Sein Blick wanderte über den schmalen, gewundenen Pfad, der sich den Berg vor ihnen hochschlängelte.

„Seid gewarnt, der Pass liegt in der Nähe des Gebietes von Saruman. Er könnte etwas dagegen haben, dass wir ihn benutzen… Seid auf alles gefasst!" warnte Gandalf die übrigen Gefährten. „Lasst uns erst ein wenig verschnaufen. Der Aufstieg wird noch anstrengend genug…"

Die Hobbits klatschten begeistert in die Hände und packten ihre Brote aus den Rucksäcken.

Auch die anderen setzten sich auf den Boden oder einen der umliegenden Felsbrocken und nahmen ihr Mittagessen zu sich.

Verstohlen blickte Legolas auf Elena. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt auf einem Felsen und schien sich angeregt mit Kira zu unterhalten. Sie war also immer noch wütend auf ihn, seufzte er. Selbst nach zwei Wochen…

Nachdem sich die Gefährten gestärkt hatten, machten sie sich an den Aufstieg.

Anfangs schien es ein relativ einfaches Unterfangen zu werden. Der Pfad stieg nur sanft an und die Sonne wärmte sie.

Doch als sie etwa ein Drittel des Aufstiegs gemeistert hatten schoss ihnen plötzlich ein eisiger Wind entgegen und der Himmel verdunkelte sich.

„Was???" „Aber wie???" riefen die Gefährten durcheinander.

„Das ist Sarumans Werk!" vermutete Gandalf. „Er muss uns bemerkt haben!"

Der Wind verstärkte sich. Allmählich fingen sie an zu zittern. Der Wind hatte sie durchgefroren. Ihre dünnen Mäntel boten nur geringen Schutz gegen die Wettermacht, die Saruman ihnen entgegen geschickt hatte. Einzig Kira mit ihrem dichten Fell schien die Kälte wenig auszumachen.

„Wir müssen weiter!" rief Aragorn. „Es bringt uns nichts, wenn wir hier stehen bleiben."

„Still, ich höre etwas!" warnten die beiden Elben wie aus einem Munde. Irritiert blickten sie sich an, um dann aber gleich wieder dem Geräusch zu lauschen, das sie vernommen hatten.

Kira fing an zu knurren, sie hatte ebenfalls etwas gehört, das ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„_Wir werden angegriffen! Es nähert sich ein Trupp feindlicher Warghe!"_

„Kira! Beschütze die Hobbits!" befahl Gandalf. Die Anderen zogen ihre Schwerter, bzw. Bögen.

Die Hobbits, die noch unerfahren im Kampfe waren, pressten sich an die Felsmauer, die sich seitlich von ihnen erstreckte. Kira stellte sich schützend vor die vier kleinen Wesen und wartete auf den Angriff.

Der Angriff ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Wie aus dem Nichts sprangen berittene Warghs aus Deckungen in den Felsen. Anders als Kira sahen diese Warghs aus wie Bestien. Ihr Fell war schmutzig braun-schwarz, ihr Gesicht war zu einer erschreckenden Fratze verzerrt, die die langen Reißzähne entblößte. Geifer troff aus den geöffneten Mäulern, die bereit waren, alles zu zerreißen, was ihnen zu nahe kam.

Die Orks auf ihren Rücken hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen.

Elena schoss einen Pfeil auf den Wargh ab, der ihr gefährlich nahe war. Sie hatte aber die Rechnung ohne den starken Wind gemacht, den Saruman geschickt hatte. So streifte ihr Pfeil nur knapp die Kehle der Bestie, die jetzt nur noch wenige Armlängen von ihr entfernt war. Als der Wargh gerade zum Sprung auf die Elbin ansetzen wollte, strauchelte er und fiel tot vor Elena um. Ein Messer steckte in seiner Kehle. Ein Elbenmesser.

Elena warf einen dankbaren Blick Richtung Legolas. Für einen Moment vergaß sie ihren Streit. Als die Elbin ihren Pfeil abgeschossen hatte, hatte er realisiert, dass dies ein nutzloses Unterfangen war. Saruman hatte seinen Wind verstärkt und ließ ihn zudem von Zeit zu Zeit drehen, was es unmöglich machte einen präzisen Schuss abzufeuern. Also hatte er schnell seinen Bogen von sich geworfen und zog seine Elbenmesser. Als er bemerkte, dass Elena in Gefahr war, zögerte er nicht lange und warf das Messer, in der Hoffnung, dass es durch sein Gewicht nicht so leicht vom Wind beeinflusst werden konnte, wie ein Pfeil. Und es funktionierte. Elena war gerettet – vorerst. Er lächelte, als sie ihm dankbar in die Augen sah.

Elena wandte sich wieder von Legolas ab und zog nun ihrerseits ihr Schwert. Es wurde aus Mithril geschmiedet und leuchtete deshalb bläulich aufgrund der Orks. Sie blickte sich schnell um, um die Situation einzuschätzen. Saruman hatte 14 Warghe mit ihren Reitern geschickt. 2 näherten sich Kira und Gandalf, die die Hobbits beschützten. 3 kamen auf Legolas zu, jeweils 2 auf Boromir und Aragorn und Gimli. Der 12. Wargh lag zu ihren Füßen. Die beiden anderen warteten noch unschlüssig weiter über ihnen, nicht sicher, wen sie von ihnen angreifen sollten.

‚Aber warum hatte er sie gerettet? Sie hatte ihm allen Grund dazu gegeben, dass es ihm herzlich egal sein dürfte, was mit ihr passiert…' Sie hatten seit ihrem unglücklichen Zusammentreffen nicht mehr wirklich miteinander gesprochen. Während sie sich mit den anderen inzwischen mehr oder weniger angefreundet hatte, verliefen ihre Gespräche –falls sie überhaupt stattfanden- unterkühlt, bzw. endeten im Streit. ‚Warum eigentlich?' fragte sie sich. ‚Warum bringt mich dieser Elb immer zur Weißglut?' Elena seufzte und beschloss ihre Gedanken auf später zu verschieben. Sie hatte jetzt einen Kampf zu bestreiten, da konnte sie sich nicht auch noch um das Verhalten eines Elben Gedanken machen.

Langsam kroch der Ork unter seinem toten Reittier hervor. Er blickte sie hasserfüllt an. Sie erwiderte diesen Blick kalt.

Aragorn blickte kurz besorgt in Elenas Richtung. War sie fähig dazu zu kämpfen? Wäre Legolas nicht gewesen, wer weiß, ob sie jetzt noch gelebt hätte… Aber er konnte seine Gedanken nicht weiterführen. Die Warghs kamen näher und setzten schon zum Sprung an.

Der Ork rannte auf Elena zu. Er hieb sein Schwert in ihre Richtung, aber sie wich behände aus. Sie drehte sich flink um und stieß dem Ork ihr Schwert in die Seite, woraufhin dieser zusammenbrach. Um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich tot war, schlitzte sie ihm ihr Schwert durch die Kehle, so wie sie es vor langer Zeit von Gilnor gelernt hatte.

Boromir hatte inzwischen einen weiteren Ork von dem Rücken seines Warghs geholt.

„_Elena! Bist du bereit?"_ hörte die Elbin die Stimme Kiras in ihrem Kopf. ‚Bereit? Bereit wozu?' fragte sie sich, aber erinnerte sich im selben Moment. „Leg los, Kira! Wie früher!"

Das war Kiras Stichwort. Die zwei Warghe, die sich ihnen und den Hobbits knurrend genähert hatten, wurden plötzlich wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht durch die Luft gewirbelt. Sie landeten punktgenau vor Elenas Füßen. Mühsam rappelten sich die Warghe und die zwei Orks auf. Aber die Elbin war schneller. Flink schlug sie ihre Klinge durch die Hälse der Warghs.

Plötzlich sah sie im Augenwinkel wie Legolas in Bedrängnis geriet. Einer der Orks hatte sein Schwert erhoben und drohte es in den Rücken des Elben zu rammen. ‚Legolas!' schrie sie in Gedanken. Blitzschnell zog sie eines ihrer Messer aus ihrem Stiefel und warf es dem Ork mitten ins Herz.

Legolas war somit gerettet. Allerdings waren die Orks in Elenas Nähe nicht untätig gewesen in der Zwischenzeit. Sie hatten sich vollständig von ihrem Schock erholt und setzten nun auf Elena zu.

Im letzten Moment wand die Elbin den Blick von Legolas und wich den Klingen der Orks aus. Hingegen war sie nicht schnell genug. Eine der Schwerter traf ihren Oberarm und fügte ihr einen schmerzhaften Schnitt zu. Zu ihrem Glück war es nur der linke Arm, weswegen sie mit ihrem rechten Arm geschwind wie eh und je ihr Schwert führen konnte. Sie unterdrückte den Schmerz und tötete die Orks mit einem Schnitt durch die Kehle, bzw. durch einen Stich durchs Herz.

Sie blickte sich um: Alle Feinde schienen getötet worden zu sein. Insgesamt 28 tote Leiber lagen um die Gefährten verstreut. Aber sie selbst schienen allesamt wohlauf zu sein.

Mit großen Augen traten die Hobbits wieder hinter Kira hervor. Legolas zog inzwischen das Messer aus dem Herzen des Orks. ‚Ein Elbenmesser… Also hat sie…' überlegte er. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste er lächeln.

„Hier, das sollte dir gehören, nicht wahr?" Er überreichte Elena ihr Messer. „Ich danke dir…" fügte er leise hinzu ohne ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie immer noch wütend auf ihn war oder nicht. ‚Hätte sie mir dann überhaupt geholfen, wenn doch? Mir womöglich das Leben gerettet?' fragte er sich.

„Ich habe hier auch etwas was dir gehört!" Sie hielt ihm sein Messer unter dir Nase, sodass er hochschaute. Grüne Augen trafen blaue. „Ich wollte nur, dass wir quitt sind!" zwinkerte sie ihn an, woraufhin sie ein Lächeln von ihm erntete.

„Seid ihr fertig mit Geschenke verteilen?" fragte Gimli genervt. „Wir wollten jetzt eigentlich weitergehen…"

„Gimli! Du nervst!" lachte Elena.

„Ohooo, ich störe also! Verstehe…" grinste Gimli zurück und wandte sich den anderen Gefährten zu.

„Gimli… Was du schon wieder denkst…" genervt verdrehte Legolas die Augen.

Die Elben warfen sich noch einen kurzen Blick zu und liefen dann zu den anderen.

Kurz verzog Elena das Gesicht. Ihr Arm hatte das Laufen übel genommen.

„_Du bist verletzt!" _stellte Kira bestürzt fest, der Elenas Zusammenzucken nicht verborgen geblieben war. _„Ich rieche Blut. DEIN Blut! Wo wurdest du verletzt?"_

Elena verdrehte die Augen. Wieso merkte Kira auch alles?

„Die Orks haben meinen Arm verletzt! Als ich…" Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Legolas. „Als ich kurz abgelenkt war…"

„Setz dich!" befahl Aragorn. Sie gehorchte, zog ihren Mantel aus und legte ihn neben sich auf den Boden.

Ihr Blut hatte einen großen Fleck am Oberarm des weißen Hemdes hinterlassen. „Ich muss mir die Wunde anschauen. Frodo, gib mir mal Stich. Ich brauche ein sauberes Schwert."

Frodo reichte es ihm und er trennte mit einem sanften Schnitt den Ärmel ihres Hemdes bis zur Schulter auf. Das Schwert des Orks hatte eine etwa fingerlange tiefe Wunde hinterlassen.

Elena seufzte als sie die besorgten Gesichter der Gefährten auf sie gerichtet sah.

„Stellt euch nicht so an! Ist doch nur ein Kratzer! Und bevor ihr gleich ein Drama daraus macht: Kira, gib Aragorn das Verbandsmaterial und die Heilkräuter! Sonst kommen wir hier nie los…" Genervt blickte sie ihre Gefährten an.

Kira gehorchte und überreichte Aragorn das Verbandsmaterial und eine Schale mit Heilkräuterpaste. Überrascht blickte dieser von Elena zu Kira und zurück.

„Ihr seid ziemlich gut ausgerüstet!" bemerkte er anerkennend.

„Was glaubt ihr denn wie viel ich mitnehmen würde, wenn ich auch nichts tragen bräuchte!" grummelte Pippin.

„Ja, vor allem was zu Essen…" neckte Boromir.

Aragorn trug inzwischen die Heilkräuterpaste auf Elenas Wunde auf. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, biss aber dann die Zähne aufeinander und hielt still. In Windeseile hatte Aragorn die Wunde verbunden und stand auf.

Elena folgte seinem Beispiel und verstaute das Verbandsmaterial und die Heilkräuter wieder im Transportstein, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sonst verletzt war.

„Können wir weiter?" fragte sie gespielt genervt.

Kira lächelte. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr es Elena auf die Nerven ging, wenn jeder sich um sie sorgte.

So setzten sich die Gefährten wieder in Bewegung. Der Wind hatte noch nicht abgenommen, im Gegenteil: er schien noch heftiger und kälter zu wehen als zuvor.

Doch sie ließen sich nicht davon abhalten und stiegen weiter der Berg hinauf.

Als sie noch ein ganzes Stück gegangen waren setzte plötzlich Schneefall ein.

„Schnee? Um diese Jahreszeit?" fragte sich Boromir.

„Saruman!" antwortete Gandalf. „Er will mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass wir den Pass überqueren."

Sie vermummten sich noch tiefer in ihre Mäntel und trotzen weiter dem Wetter.

Doch je höher sie stiegen, desto stärker wurde der Schneesturm und bald sanken sie knietief in den Schnee ein, zumindest die größeren von ihnen. Die Hobbits hatten noch mehr gegen den Schnee zu kämpfen aufgrund ihrer geringeren Körpergröße. Auch der Zwerg hatte einige Schwierigkeiten.

Einzig Legolas ging leichtfüßig wie eh und je. Ihm war es möglich auf dem Schnee zu laufen.

„Wir… brauchen… eine… Pause…" schnauften die Hobbits, die nun schon brusthoch durch den Schnee gewissermaßen schwammen.

Kira hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben durch den Schnee zu laufen, da es bei ihrer Größe und ihrem Gewicht zu einer enormen Anstrengung geworden war und nutzte nun ihre Kraft der Teleportation um sich fortzubewegen.

Aragorn blickte sich verzweifelt um. Die Hobbits hatten sich erschöpft auf dem kalten Boden niedergelassen und knabberten an den Lembaswaffeln, die ihnen Elena gerade gegeben hatte.

„Möchtest du auch?" Elena hielt ihm die eingepackten Lembas unter die Nase.

Dankbar nahm er eine. Die Elbin verteilte die Waffeln auch an alle anderen Gefährten.

Gimli rümpfte erst die Nase, als er den Geruch des Elbenbrotes wahrnahm, biss dann aber doch hinein, überrascht über dessen guten Geschmack und die wohltuende Wirkung, die es in seinem Körper verbreitete.

„Elena?" Diese wandte sich zu Legolas um, der sie eben gerufen hatte. „Komm mal bitte her!" forderte er sie auf.

Die Halbelbin schaute ihn fragend an, trat dann aber doch an den Rand der Schneeschneise, die sie sich schon gegraben hatten.

Legolas sah von oben auf sie herab. „Nein, ich meinte: Komm zu mir. Hierhin! In dir fließt doch auch Elbenblut. Also müsstest du doch eigentlich auch auf Schnee laufen können?!"

Elena blickte ihn ungläubig an. Einerseits hatte er Recht, sie war zum Teil Elbin, aber sie hatte noch nie in ihrem langen Leben versucht auf Schnee zu wandern.

„Ja, schon…" antwortete sie. „Aber…"

„Nichts ‚aber'! Komm her!" Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Sie blickte ihn weiterhin skeptisch an, legte dann aber doch ihre Hand in seine. ‚Wie warm sie sich anfühlt, trotz der Kälte…' dachte sie. Er lächelte sie an, als Dank für ihr Vertrauen.

Sie stieß einen Fuß in den Schneewall vor ihr und zog sich mit dem anderen Bein und Legolas' Hilfe hoch.

Etwas unsicher stand sie auf dem Schnee. Aber immerhin, sie stand!

„Unglaublich… Ich kann es!!!" jubelte Elena und strahlte Legolas an.

„Du könntest so vieles schaffen, wenn du dich nur auf deine Fähigkeiten berufen würdest!" war Gandalfs Stimme zu vernehmen.

Elenas Strahlen erstarb augenblicklich, als sie in Gandalfs scharf blickende Augen schaute.

Sie senkte den Blick, wandte sich von Legolas ab und sprang wieder in die Schneise hinunter.

Dieser schaute ihr erst fragend hinterher und wandte dann den Blick zu Gandalf, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihm die Situation erklären. Dieser schüttelte aber nur den Kopf in Richtung der weggehenden Elena und folgte ihr schließlich, ohne einen Blick auf Legolas geworfen zu haben.

‚Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?' fragte sich der Elb. ‚Hab ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?'

„Es hat keinen Sinn!" meinte Aragorn in diesem Augenblick. „Wir kommen hier nicht weiter! Wir müssen einen anderen Weg nehmen! Gandalf?"

Dieser blickte den Waldläufer besorgt an, aber nickte dann zustimmend. „Ja, es stimmt. Es gibt noch eine weitere Möglichkeit. Wir müssen durch die Minen von Moria gehen. Ich wollte es vermeiden, aber es geht nicht anders… Lasst uns dorthin aufbrechen!"

So kehrten sie also um. Der Schneesturm wurde merklich milder.

„Was ist denn so schlimm an den Minen?" fragte Elena Gandalf.

„Es ist eine Stätte der Zwerge. Sie haben dort Jahrhunderte lang kostbare Schätze abgebaut. Gold, Silber, Edelsteine, Mithril…" rief Gimli bevor Gandalf antworten konnte.

„Aber es heißt, dass dort inzwischen Orks und weitere Wesen unglaublicher Boshaftigkeit leben." ergänzte Gandalf Gimlis Bericht um weniger schöne Tatsachen.

„Wir werden sehen… Aber selbst wenn: wir haben keine andere Wahl!" bemerkte Aragorn.

Inzwischen kamen sie wieder an dem Schlachtfeld vorbei.

Bei diesem Anblick strich Elena mit der rechten Hand über ihren Verband. Die Wunde scheint schon zu verheilen. Die Klinge schien zum Glück nicht vergiftet zu sein.

„Tut es noch sehr weh?" fragte Legolas. Ihn plagten leichte Schuldgefühle. ‚Wenn sie mir nicht geholfen hätte, wäre sie auch nicht verletzt worden…'

„Ach, schon wieder fast verheilt!" Elena machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Mir geht es gut! Morgen brauchen wir nicht mehr darüber zu reden!"

Legolas lächelte beruhigt.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie wieder den Fuß des Berges. Inzwischen war es schon dunkel geworden.

„Ich denke, wir sollten hier rasten, oder was meinst du, Aragorn?" schlug Boromir vor. „Unsere Kleinen sind müde!" Mit dem Daumen zeigte er auf die Hobbits, die wahrhaftig kaum noch die Augen aufhalten konnten.

„Du hast Recht!" stimmte Aragorn zu. „Allerdings sollten wir dort drüben den Wald als Rastplatz nehmen! Dort sind wir wenigstens etwas vor feindlichen Blicken geschützt."

„Aber das ist doch noch sooo weit!" stöhnte Sam.

„_Na los, dann steigt auf!"_ bot Kira an. Sie legte sich vor die Hobbits und sah sie aufmunternd an.

„Sind wir dir nicht zu schwer?" fragte Frodo zweifelnd.

„_Es wird schon gehen. Es ist ja nur ein kurzes Stück!" _versicherte der Magiewargh.

Dankbar lächelten die Hobbits und krabbelten auf den Rücken des großen Tieres.

Langsam, damit die kleinen Halblinge nicht herunterfielen, stand sie auf und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Die übrigen Gefährten folgten ihr. Elena und Aragorn übernahmen jeweils eine Seite des Warghes, um sicherzugehen, dass keiner der Hobbits seitlich hinunterrutschte, da sie inzwischen aufgrund der leicht schaukelnden Bewegungen Kiras beim Laufen eingeschlafen waren.

„Du hast dich gut geschlagen, Elena!" bemerkte Aragorn anerkennend.

„Danke!" erwiderte diese, sichtlich erfreut über das Lob. „Aber ich bin auch gut in Übung gewesen in den letzten Tagen…" setzte sie grummelnd hinzu. „Orks hatten den Silberwald angegriffen und mein Hauptmann hatte mir befohlen mitzukämpfen."

„Also suchen sie auch schon dort nach dem Ring?" mischte sich Legolas in die Unterhaltung ein. „Der Silberwald ist nur zwei Tagesreisen vom Düsterwald entfernt. Vielleicht greifen sie ihn jetzt gerade an…" fürchtete der Elb besorgt.

„_Ich denke schon, dass sie nach dem Ring gesucht haben. Obwohl…" _Kiras Blick fiel auf Elena, welche sie scharf ansah. Kaum merklich schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf.

„Dein Vater hat ein fähiges Heer auf seiner Seite. Er wird den Düsterwald schon zu verteidigen wissen, auch ohne deine Hilfe!" beruhigte Aragorn den Elben.

„Wenn du das sagst…" meinte Legolas, noch immer nicht völlig von seiner Sorge befreit.

„Habt Ihr kein Vertrauen in Euer eigenes Gefolge, mein Prinz?" Er blickte in Elenas herausfordernd blitzende Augen.

‚Sie hat Recht…' dachte er sich. Der Elb erinnerte sich an seine harte Kampfausbildung, die auch alle anderen Elben des Düsterwalds genossen. Sie würden es schaffen.

Sein zuvor besorgter Blick wurde mehr und mehr zuversichtlich.

„Na also! Geht doch!" grinste Elena.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Wald und auch wenige Augenblicke später eine geeignete Stelle zum Rasten.

„_Kann mir mal jemand helfen?"_ bat Kira. _„Die Hobbits sind eingeschlafen und wenn ich mich hinlegen würde, würden sie hinunterfallen."_

„Sollen wir sie nicht einfach wecken? Das wäre am einfachsten…" schlug Boromir vor.

„Aber sie schlafen doch gerade so schön… Sie haben sich ihren Schlaf verdient!" entgegnete Elena.

„Es wird uns aber nichts anderes übrig bleiben… Kira ist zu groß um sie einfach so herunterheben zu können!" wandte Aragorn ein.

„Ach, ich habe da schon eine wunderbare Idee…" war Gimli zu vernehmen. „Aragorn und Legolas, ihr seid doch beide gleich groß… Du Boromir, bist leider etwas zu groß, also muss unser feiner Prinz ein wenig arbeiten!" grinste er gehässig den Elben an. „Und du, Elena. Du bist doch auch schön groß, geschickt, schlank, leicht und…"

„Gimli, hör auf mit den Schleimereien und komm zum Punkt!" unterbrach ihn die Halbelbin genervt.

„Nun ja, ich hatte mir das so vorgestellt: du setzt dich auf die Schultern von den beiden und bist so groß genug, um die Hobbits herunter zu heben. Und ihr, Boromir und Gandalf, ihr könntet sie entgegennehmen!" Gimli schaute stolz wegen seiner Idee in die Runde.

„Aber sie ist verletzt!" wandte Legolas ein.

„Darf ich vielleicht auch für mich selbst sprechen?" Elena schaute ihn böse an. „Die Hobbits sind bestimmt nicht schwer, eher wie Kinder. Das ist selbst für ein kleines, schwaches, schwerstverletztes Elbenmädchen zu schaffen!" fügte sie ironisch hinzu.

„Bitte, wie du meinst…" erwiderte Legolas gekränkt.

„Seid ihr fertig? Sonst ist es gleich Morgen und die Hobbits wachen von selbst wieder auf." Gandalf hatte das Schauspiel mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln beobachtet.

„An mir liegt es nicht!" grinste Elena zurück. „Also, wenn sich die Herren bitte genau nebeneinander an Kiras Seite aufstellen wollen?!"

Die beiden warfen sich einen belustigten Blick zu und taten das, was von ihnen verlangt wurde.

„Seid ihr bereit?" vergewisserte sich die Elbin.

Der Mensch und der Elb nickten.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" bot Boromir ihr an und hielt ihr die Hände wie zu einer Räuberleiter zusammengefaltet hin.

„Nein, danke, ich schaffe das schon!" lehnte Elena ab.

Boromir zog die Augenbrauen hoch, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie sonst auf die Schultern der beiden groß gewachsenen Männer kommen sollte, aber nickte dann.

Elena ging um die Männer herum, bis sie hinter ihnen stand. Kiras Kopf war nun direkt neben ihr und sie zwinkerten sich zu.

Die Elbin legte ihre Hände auf die äußeren Schultern ihrer Gefährten. Sie sprang hoch und landete sanft auf deren inneren Schultern.

„Siehst du, geht doch!" grinste sie Boromir an.

Aragorn umfasste den schlanken Schenkel Elenas, damit sie nicht herunterfiel. Nach einigem Zögern tat Legolas es ihm gleich.

Elena streckte sich zu den Hobbits hin. „Noch ein kleines Stückchen näher!" wies sie die Männer unter sich an. Mit kleinen Schritten robbten sich diese an Kiras Rücken heran.

Nun konnte Elena problemlos die Hobbits erreichen. Ihre Wahl fiel auf Merry, der ganz hinten auf Kiras Rücken saß. Die Halblinge waren im Schlaf nach vorne über gekippt, sodass es ihr am logischsten erschien, sie von hinten nach vorne von dem Rücken des Warghs zu holen. Sie hob ihn hoch und legte ihn in ihre Arme wie ein Kind.

‚Unglaublich, wie klein sie doch tatsächlich sind…' dachte sich Elena bei dem Anblick des Hobbits in ihren Armen. Sie lächelte und beugte sich hinunter, um Merry an Boromir zu übergeben.

Dieser legte ihn vorsichtig auf den weichen Waldboden und deckte ihn mit einer Decke zu, die Gandalf ihm aus einem der Hobbitrucksäcke gegeben hatte.

Ebenso verfuhren sie mit Pippin und Frodo, die sich durch die Umbettung nicht an ihrem Schlaf stören ließen.

„Na ihr beiden, könnt ihr noch?" fragte Elena die Männer die sie trugen.

„Na ich finde nicht, dass sie noch sehr entspannt aussehen…" meldete sich Gimli, bevor noch einer der beiden antworten konnte. „Entweder sind die beiden wirklich zu schwach,.." er empfang einen vernichtenden Blick der beiden Betroffenen. „…oder die Nähe einer netten Elbin macht sie nervös…" Wieder ein vernichtender Blick des Menschen und des Elben und eine skeptische Elena, die von einem Kopf der Männer zum anderen schaute. „… oder unsere gute Elbin hat ein bisschen zuviel von ihren Lembaswaffeln genascht…" grinste Gimli.

„Gimli!!!" riefen die drei Betroffenen wie aus einem Mund.

„Anstatt dich über uns lustig zu machen, könntest du dich lieber nützlich machen! Such Feuerholz! Wie wäre es denn mal damit?" Legolas schaute ihn auffordernd an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Feuer in dieser Nacht eine gute Idee wäre. Wir sind noch zu nahe an Sarumans Gebiet. Seine Schergen könnten uns so leichter entdecken. Diese Nacht werden wir frieren müssen." verneinte Gandalf den Vorschlag.

„Tja, so schnell wirst du mich also nicht los!" grinste Gimli genugtuend.

„Wollt ihr euch noch weiter streiten, oder können wir weitermachen?" Boromir trommelte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden.

Elena beugte sich also vor, um Sam von Kiras Rücken zu heben. Plötzlich schoss ihr ein stechender Schmerz durch den Arm. ‚Verdammt! Sam ist zu schwer…Meine Wunde ist wieder aufgerissen!' fluchte sie innerlich. Aber sie wollte sich auch keine Blöße vor Legolas geben, der sie schon vorhin darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass es möglicherweise zu schwierig für sie werden könnte.

Die Elbin biss die Zähne aufeinander und hob Sam in ihre Arme. Sie schwankte leicht, schaffte es dann aber doch den größeren Gewichtsunterschied auszugleichen.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Legolas, der Elenas Zusammenzucken und Schwanken bemerkt hatte.

„Nichts, was soll sein?" erwiderte sie bissig, und anscheinend auch eine Spur zu laut.

Sam schlug augenblicklich die Augen auf. Schnell hatte er realisiert, dass er festgehalten wurde, konnte die Situation aber nicht weiter einschätzen.

„Hilfe!!! Orks!!! Sie haben mich!!!" brüllte er und schlug wie wild um sich und hörte nicht die beruhigenden Worte seiner Gefährten.

Er traf Elena auf den verletzten Arm woraufhin diese leise aufschrie und beeinträchtigt durch den zappelnden Sam das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Aragorn und Legolas versuchten selbst ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, was aber anhand der zwei Gefährten, die über ihren Köpfen zusammenbrachen ein vergebliches Unterfangen war.

Boromir stürzte nach vorne, um wenigstens Sam aufzufangen, aber er kam zu spät. Vor seinen Füßen lag schon ein Häufchen Elend bestehend aus zwei Elben, einem Hobbit und einem Menschen, die in sich verknotet waren.

„Geht es euch gut?" fragte Gandalf bestürzt.

Als Antwort erhielt er aber nur ein kollektives Stöhnen derer, die sich langsam aus ihrer Verknotung befreiten.

Sam befreite sich zuerst aus Elenas Umklammerung. „Was… Was… Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Ich muss dir gratulieren! Du hast gerade zwei Elben und zwei Menschen zu Boden gestreckt! Das ist nur selten jemandem gelungen!" zwinkerte Gimli anerkennend und lachte beim Anblick der anderen.

„Könntet ihr euch vielleicht auch von mir erheben???" beschwerte sich Legolas.

„_Ihr gebt wirklich ein lustiges Bild ab, da muss ich Gimli doch auch mal zustimmen!"_ lachte Kira nun ihrerseits. Gandalf und die durch Sams Geschrei geweckten Hobbits stimmten mit ein. Sie fanden das Bild, das sich ihnen bot einfach zu lustig: Legolas lag unten, mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, Elena fest umklammert, die seitlich auf ihm lag. Über ihre Beine erstreckten sich Aragorn und Boromir, die versucht hatten sie aufzufangen.

Die Menschen rappelten sich langsam auf und lachten ihrerseits mit.

„Wenn ich auch aufstehen soll, dann musst du mich schon loslassen!" lächelte Elena den Elben unter ihr an, der sie immer noch fest umklammert hielt.

Sie hatte es geschafft, sich etwas zu drehen. Ihre Hand ruhte nun auf seiner Brust, mit der sie sich ein wenig hochgestemmt hatte, in der Annahme, dass er sie problemlos gehen ließ.

Legolas blickte Elena an. Er spürte ihre Wärme, so wie sie auf ihm lag. Ihr geflochtener Zopf hatte sich im Laufe des Abends gelöst und die langen goldbraunen, leicht gelockten Strähnen fielen ihr über die Schulter und ins Gesicht. Der Elb fühlte die schlanke Figur des Mädchens in seinen Armen.

„Hey, lebst du noch??? Lass mich los!" rief Elena nun lauter. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine leicht rötliche Färbung angenommen. Sie war sich langsam der verfänglich ausschauenden Situation bewusst geworden, in der sie sich gerade befand.

„Wie? Was? Ja, natürlich…" stammelte Legolas und öffnete seine Arme abrupt.

Elena blickte ihn noch einen Moment fragend an, bis er errötend den Blick abwandte.

Schließlich erhob sie sich und schaute in die breit grinsenden Gesichter ihrer Gefährten.

„Was???" fragte sie leicht genervt. „Ich gehe jetzt noch ein wenig schwimmen! Dort hinten im Wald habe ich einen See gesehen. Bis später! Vielleicht habt ihr euch dann eingekriegt…"

Die Elbin stapfte tiefer in den Wald.

„Ich werde etwas spazieren gehen. Mit euch ist es wirklich nicht auszuhalten!" verabschiedete sich auch Legolas, nahm seinen Bogen und ging in entgegengesetzter Richtung in den Wald wie Elena. ‚Was habe ich mir eigentlich gerade dabei gedacht?' fragte er sich. ‚Vielleicht hilft mir das Spazieren gehen, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen…'

„_Elena! Warte! Du solltest nicht alleine gehen! Außerdem war ich auch lange nicht schwimmen."_ rief Kira ihrer Freundin hinterher und lief ebenfalls in Richtung See nachdem sie einen wissenden Blick mit Gandalf getauscht hatte.

„Sind sie jetzt böse auf uns?" fragte Frodo besorgt.

„Nein, nein, mach dir keine Sorgen!" beruhigte Gandalf ihn. „Ach, Gimli, hol doch bitte etwas Feuerholz. Ich habe es mir anders überlegt."

Gimli gehorchte und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg tiefer in den Wald.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, den Zwerg alleine zu den Elben zu schicken? Ich werde ihn begleiten!" Boromir erhob sich und lief dem Zwerg hinterher.

---

Legolas genoss die Ruhe von seinen Gefährten. Er lauschte den Stimmen des Waldes. Trotz der tiefen Finsternis, die im Wald herrschte, konnte er dank seiner ausgezeichneten Elbenaugen problemlos seinen Weg finden.

‚Was war nur mit mir los? Wie lange habe ich sie wohl so festgehalten? Was sie jetzt wohl von mir denkt… Sie muss mich doch wohl für total verrückt halten… Wahrscheinlich noch mehr hassen als vorher… Oder hat sie mir den „Ork" schon verziehen? Was mache ich mir eigentlich so viele Gedanken über sie? Soll mir doch egal sein, was sie von mir hält…'

Er blickte auf seine Hände, die noch vor wenigen Augenblicken den schlanken Körper Elenas umfasst hatten. Doch was war das? Blut klebte an einer seiner Hände!

Erschrocken hielt er sich die Hand nah vor die Augen, um sicherzugehen, dass ihm die Dunkelheit keinen Streich gespielt hatte. Doch es war wahr! Seine Nase nahm den leicht metallischen Geruch von Blut wahr.

Er war nicht verletzt! Aber… Das würde bedeuten… dass SIE…

Legolas rief sich die Ereignisse der letzten Augenblicke vor Augen. Schlagartig erinnerte er sich: sie mit Sam auf dem Arm, ihr Zusammenzucken und Schwanken, Sams Schläge… Ihre Wunde muss wieder aufgerissen sein…

‚Am See! Sie ist am See… Vielleicht braucht sie Hilfe?!? Vielleicht ist sie nur weggegangen, um uns nicht zu belasten und nicht, weil die anderen oder ich sie geärgert hatten?!?' fragte er sich.

Seine Sorge siegte und er lief zum See.


End file.
